On Wings of Change
by Braeton
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has a daughter, she has a curse, she wants to be rid of it, but her plan on how to do so doesn't set well with others; no pirate and I mean NO pirate would dare take the path she seeks, the Waters of Shangri-La.
1. One Wings of Change

I wrote this a long while ago after POTC 4 came out in the theaters. I'm just posting it to share with others. I don't expect it to be a good story and I really don't care for criticism on it or constructive feedback. If there is something you like I would like to hear it though.

As for disclaimers, I don't own anything of POTC. Sarah Sparrow is my own creation that I spent several months creating, working out the details of her character.

**On Wings of Change**

Flashback 15 years ago to the day_. _

_Sailor 1 with a weak west country accent – Well Sarah, what do ye think of meeting up and getting a share of not only the swag we've acquired, but also the swag of the rest of our fleet. _

_Sarah – In terms of precious metal, I love Platinum and in terms of gems, I, just like any other person in the world, I love diamonds. _

_Sailor 1 – Aye, diamonds, a girl's best friend. You've done a lot to bring in our prizes. I wouldn't be surprised if the Pirate Commodore gave you first pick of the swag. _

_Sarah – I would kill to get what I deserve," Sarah said half seriously and half sarcastically. _

_They went ashore hauling the unpicked treasure. _

_Sarah – Commodore, this island is rather big. _

_Pirate Commodore – Aye, we've used this island as our place to divide our treasure for a long time. Kind of like our base camp. _

_The First Mate – Biggest island for over a hundred miles of open sea, and set right in the heart of the Caribbean. _

_Sarah – How often do people come here? _

_Pirate Commodore - Hardly ever, the island is protected by dangerous reefs and shoals. _

_The Commodore said pointing off to the side of the boat. Sarah could see the rocky outcroppings of reefs. _

_There was much partying that night. _

_There were five ships in our fleet, and the crews of all of them were drinking rum to their hearts content, there was music being played, a bon fire was built out on the beach and our swag was piled atop an old sail. _

_(Sarah's ship had up to 28 crewmembers, ship 2 had 25, ship 3 had 23, ship 4 had 22 and ship 5 also had 22, 120 crewmembers in total including Sarah)_

_Sarah didn't drink or party. _

_She sat separate from the men, greed glowed in her eyes. _

_The greed built up inside her like a tropical storm that was becoming a hurricane. _

_The full moon was set high overhead._

_An hour past sunset and the drunken men were scattered all over the beach, passed out. _

_Sarah then stood from where she had been sitting and walked over to the commodore. _

_She drew her freshly sharpened sword from its sheath and with a swift swipe; she slit the commodore's throat. _

_Before the night was over the beach was stained with blood, over 100 men slaughtered. _

_One man had hidden in the shadows of the thick overgrowth. _

_He hid until Sarah was busy hauling the treasure off to a cave, then he made a break for one of the boats. _

_A month passed since that horrible night when Sarah's grandfather, the man who had raised her and Keeper of the Code, heard of what she had done. _

_Captain Edward Teague was known to kill pirates who had merrily suggested going against the Pirate's Code, after all it was his duty to enforce the code and it was his duty to judge Sarah, deem her sentence and then make sure it was carried out. _

_He sailed for the island upon which she was living on and sent men ashore to capture her and bring her to him. _

_The beach was still stained with blood, enough evidence of Sarah's treachery._

_On board his vessel Troubadour, Teague tried Sarah for her crime. _

_Captain Teague – How could you Sarah, after everything I taught you? _

_Sarah – I am a pirate, a bloodthirsty pirate. You've killed people. _

_Captain Teague – It is not the same and you know it. What you did was slaughter, a slaughter that is an extreme violation of the Code, the Code that I keep. _

_Sarah – Pirates will do whatever it takes to get what they want, as I have done. _

_Teague pulled his pistol out and aimed it at her. _

_Sarah didn't wince, or flinch, she just stood there with a blank expression on her face. _

_Teague wanted to pull the trigger, but his heart for her was big and strong and for the first time he couldn't bring himself to kill a Code violator. _

_He stowed his pistol away. _

_Captain Teague placed a hand on the Pirate Code. _

_Captain Teague – Morgan and Bartholomew, I beseech thee, if there was some way to show Sarah what she has become, please do so. _

_As if an answer to his prayer, Sarah was right then and there transformed into a black dragon, with a short snout, an elegant frill that could emote Sarah's mood,  
two hard horns and four cartilaginous horns sticking straight out the back of her head, a short but thick neck, ridiculously big, long wings, sharp retractable claws,  
muscular limbs, a long tail, two diagonal vertical fins set over her hips,  
two horizontal fins at the end of her tail, she had sharp fangs that could retract back, and her flesh was rotting from her bones like a giant flying zombie dragon_

_A ghostly voice followed the transformation – Sarah, from this day henceforth you will be cursed to live out your life as a black dragon, when you've felt remorse for your crime the curse will lift slightly, but you will always bear the residue of the Black Dragon of Death_

_Onlooker 1 – What does that mean? _

_Onlooker 2 – Basically Sarah will never be able to look entirely human again_

_Teague had a face of sorrow. _

_Captain Teague – Sarah, since I cannot bring myself to put you to death, I hereby exile you to this here island. You are not to leave this island ever for any reason. If you do Sarah, I will have you hunted down and put to death. _

* * *

Sarah sat at a table in the Faithful Bride in Tortuga, lost in thought.

She had been faithful to her sentencing and just as the spirit of Bartholomew had said she was able to shake off some of her curse, but there was indeed a 'residue' of the black dragon.

She looked overall human except for the frill on top of her head, horns sticking out the back of her head, the mouth full of sharp teeth, the massive black wings, the huge tail with fins at the end, the two fins over her hips, the sharp black claws on her hands and the fact that she couldn't walk comfortably on her whole foot so she walked on her digits.

Sarah wore a black hooded cloak, an alligator skin leather vest with a black silk shirt underneath, a python skin belt with a black silk sash, and charcoal colored trousers.

All of her clothing accommodated her dragon parts.

When she went into towns she pinned her tail up under the cloak to keep hidden and she always wore her hood up, just as she did now.

She was waiting for someone and had been for the past month now.

She was waiting for her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, whom she had a proposition to make.

She hadn't seen her father in over 15 years, but she knew better than most anyone, in fact she knew him better than he knew her.

When she was just two years old, her mother passed away from tuberculosis and a friend of the family, Joshamee Gibbs, took her to her grandfather who raised her until she was just 8 years old, then she joined up with a pirate crew.

She had been young to be out on her own, but she was quiet capable of holding her own.

A young boy came over to Sarah.

"He's coming into port," the lad said, clearly out of breath.

"Thank ye lad," Sarah said. She handed him a gold doubloon, stood and left the tavern.

She walked down towards the docks and could see a black ship with black sails coming into port. It was nighttime, but the full moon provided excellent light. She smiled happily as she watched it make berth at one of the vacant docks. She walked towards it and saw two familiar figures disembark.

She pulled her cloak tightly around her and waited for them to approach her.

"Captain Sparrow?" she said, her voice demanded attention.

Jack looked at her uneasily.

"Aye," He said.

He halted in front of her. She lowered her hood revealing her horns and frill.

"Sarah?" Gibbs said with shock and almost choking with fright.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs, it's been too long," Sarah said.

"Don't let Teague catch you outside your island," Jack said and brushed past her.

"I need to talk to you, I have a venture in the making and I need your help," Sarah said turning to him. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Let us go find a table and some drinks to talk over," Jack said, deciding to hear her out for once.

He ushered her on.

The three pirates sat at a vacant table.

"So what's it you're after that you need my help?" Jack asked.

Sarah remained silent when the server brought two tankards full of rum.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

He remembered her love for rum was just as strong as his.

"I can't, fire breath and rum don't mix well, causes an uncomfortable explosion inside me," Sarah said waving her hand dismissively.

"You poor thing," Jack said.

"So, what is this venture you're planning?" Gibbs asked taking a long pull from his tankard.

"I seek the Waters of Shangri-La," Sarah said leaning forward and speaking in a whisper.

Jack spat his rum out in shock.

"Have you gone mad?" Jack asked in a hushed tone.

"No I have not," Sarah said.

"Sarah, monsters guard the Path to Shangri-La and the Gateway of Shangri-La. Horrible beasties that will eat your flesh like candy and drink you bodily fluids like rum," Jack said shaking his head, clearly turn off on the idea.

"I am well aware of the dangers, but might I remind you that I be a terrible beastie meself," Sarah said. Every time she talked, she flashed her sharp teeth in an unsettling way.

"Even the most foolish and stupid of pirates wouldn't dare risk the journey to Shangri-La," Gibbs said in a harsh tone.

"I am not foolish, or stupid. I've made mistakes, we all have, but that doesn't mean I am stupid," Sarah said glaring at him.

"I wasn't saying you were," Gibbs said quickly.

"Why do you need me?" Jack asked.

Sarah leaned close to him.

"I recall from my childhood you have a rather special little trinket that can help show the way," Sarah said in a whisper.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I am really not interested in fighting terrible beasties," Jack said.

He took a swig of rum.

"What is it about the Waters of Shangri-La that you are after?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you know about them?" Sarah asked.

"I've heard only tales and rumors of its abilities," Gibbs said.

"Aye, it has the power to lift curses, including my own," Sarah said.

"Well it's been nice talking to you but I have a few things I need to take care of here," Jack said as he stood up. He wanted to leave the company of his cursed illegitimate daughter as quickly as possible, especially when she had the Shangri-La idea in her head.

Sarah stood and cleverly swiped her father's compass as they embrace.


	2. The Secrets of Shangri-La

The Secrets to Shangri-La

Sarah flew low over the water, occasionally looking at the compass she swiped from her father.

Though nighttime was her time to fly, she didn't engage her dragon night vision since the full moon provided adequate lighting.

She flew at a leisurely pace, gliding on the wind current.

Suddenly there was a thud behind her and something hard hit her on the side and she found herself wrapped up in chains.

She crashed into the ocean but managed to stay afloat long enough for the crew of the ship that captured her to haul her aboard.

Sarah, what are you doing off your island?" Captain Teague demanded in a rough tone. She couldn't see him but she recognized his voice.

"Hello grandfather," Sarah said.

The chain shot was taken off of her; she stood up, shook to get the sea water off and turned to face her grandfather.

Teague stood with her father Jack.

"Sarah my compass if you will," Jack said holding out his hand.

Sarah took the compass out and reluctantly handed it to him.

"Dad, might I enlighten you a bit," Sarah asked.

"Nope, not this time," Jack said shaking his head.

He walked towards his cabin hastily.

Sarah pounced up next to him and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dad, humor me. You know, the Waters of Shangri-La has many great powers," Sarah said.

"Not interested," Jack said.

He started to walk away.

Sarah slinked up to him and stopped him again.

"Surely, immortality will interest you," Sarah said, slyly.

Jack's eyes lit up at that notion.

"I do like that idea," Jack said with a smile and a glint in his eye.

"The Waters of Shangri-La can grant such a desire," Sarah said.

Jack thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, is no, is no," Jack said. He shakes her off and quickly entered his cabin, closing and locking the door.

"Well now what am I going to do?" Sarah asked.

She sits down.

"Sarah, why have you left Rogue Island?" Captain Teague asked.

Sarah closed her eyes and allowed the transformation from full dragon to her half and half form to take place and then looked at him.

Teague looked her over, examining her carefully.

Finally he spoke.

"I see, and you seek the Waters of Shangri-La to take the rest of it off," Teague said.

"Yes," Sarah said.

She stood up and headed down to the main deck with him.

"How much do you know about the Waters of Shangri-La?" Teague asked.

Teague sat down at a table with her.

"I know that there are nine keys to the gate of the Gateway to Shangri-La. Twelve different elemental dragons guard them," Sarah said.

"What do you know about the Waters themselves?" Teague asked.

"The Waters have multiple abilities. It can grant wishes, eternal life, and can lift curses. To gain these prizes one must be able to speak in the ancient Dragon language believed to be forgotten, there are a few who still know. There is only one prize per person. The Waters can grant any wish you might have, including bring a loved one back from the dead and making them whole again," Sarah said.

"You've done your homework," Teague said, clearly impressed.

"Most of this information I got from Tia Dalma before she was transformed into the Sea Goddess Calypso," Sarah said.

"You know about that?" Teague said, shocked.

"I got eyes and ears on and in the information and gossip highway," Sarah said.

Teague looked at her suspiciously then waved it off.

"Another thing I have learned is that there is a specific order in which the keys go in order to unlock the Gate. Get it wrong and you unleash the Guardians of Shangri-La," Sarah said.

"Do you know the order," Teague asked.

"Aye, there was another pirate who made it to Shangri-La. The order is recorded in the Pirates Code. I remembered reading it before I went rogue," Sarah said.

"Nine keys," Teague said wondering about that.

"Nine Peaces of Eight," Sarah said with a shrug.

"Why do you need Jacky's compass?" Teague asked.

"My sonar can help me navigate, but it is not as quick or as accurate as his compass. There are things that can screw up my sonar too, for example the sound of rushing water can create sonar static, cannon fire can also throw it off and any loud noise at close range can cause a disruption," Sarah explained.

"Ah, yes that would call for the need of another means of guidance. Jacky seems bent on not going to Shangri-La," Teague said nodding.

"I stole his compass once before. All I need is a crew that will stand by me, lots of rum, a long boat with some sort of a handle built on the back for me to hold onto so I can use my wings to propel it over the sea and another longboat tethered to the first one that will carry supplies," Sarah said.

"I am sure you can get a few willing crew members to join you on your conquest, the carpenter can alter one of the longboats, we have lots of rum on board, but what do you need the rum for pray tell," Teague asked.

"When I slaughtered all those men, I waited until they were passed out from the drink before conducting my horrific deed," Sarah said.

"You never answered my question of why you left Rogue Island," Teague said.

"I left the island for the same reason I stayed on it," Sarah said.

"You left because you were exiled?" Teague said, confused by that.

"No, I stayed on the island because I was a dragon and because of the death threat. Being a dragon made looting and pilfering too easy and you threatened that if I left the island I would be killed. However the legend of my marooning and the treasure I guarded attracted some bad attention. I was often attacked by pirates with an aim to make a name for themselves. Once I had the ability to transform into a human I left to escape the attacking. I was able to mask my deformalities and live among other humans," Sarah explained.

"You sent quite a few ships limping to Shipwreck Cove," Teague said.

"I sent a few of the attacking ships to the depths. Back when I didn't have much control or good aim, some of my fire bolts would blast a huge hole in the side of the ships below the water line. I never let any of the crew die though. I would dive underwater and rescue those trapped souls. Being a dragon I can hold my breath for 30 minutes underwater. Out of fear of me they crews would paddle and row as best as they could to one of the smaller islands nearby and await rescue. Then on the next day I would dive back down and collect any treasure they had," Sarah said.

"I wanted to do something about the harassments, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I've already been persecuted for allowing you to live, but I had hope for you. Jacky came back and I knew you could," Teague said.

"Blood is thicker than water," Sarah said with a half smile.

They sat in silence for a while.

Then Teague broke the silence with another question.

"What changed your heart?" Teague asked.

"Being alone on an island can do things to one and it can also allow one to think things over. That beach was stained with blood for almost eight years. The smell of blood rotting carcasses blew on the breezes. Sharks came from all around looking for the source of the blood but never finding it. Near my cave there is a spring that is so crystal clear it can act like a perfect mirror. There were days I would sit there looking at my reflection. 'How could I have allowed myself to become this monster? Where did I go wrong' I often asked myself. I regretted breaking the code, letting you down. I felt sorry for having killed so many of my brethren," Sarah recalled.


	3. Prepare for the Journey

Prepare for the Journey

Sarah went about the crew talking to each one.

She found ten who were willing to abandon Jack and go in search of Shangri-La.

She chose a man by the name of Marcus to be her First Mate; a Spaniard who called himself 'Caruso' was named Second Mate and a beefy man named Makita was Third Mate.

The carpenter, a strong and sturdy Spanish lad named Joseph also joined the crew.

She recruited them with a promise of an equal share of her treasure, what was left of it at least, would be awarded to them if they succeeded in getting to the Waters of Shangri-La.

"Well Sarah, here's the longboat you requested," Joseph said.

Sarah looked it over.

The boat had on the back of it and a foot from the end, a chest high rail that went across the width of the boat.

"Very nice, it'll do," Sarah said.

"We have acquired a good amount of the best rum, the kind Captain Sparrow likes," Marcus said.

"Very good, rally the crew and have them meet me in the cargo hold after my father has made a check of it," Sarah said.

"Aye," Marcus said.

Sarah joined Teague on the bow.

"Will you be joining us?" Sarah asked him.

"No, I feel I must stay here to control Jacky when he learns that his compass is missing again," Teague said.

"He will probably be furious with me," Sarah said.

"You think," Teague said with a smirk.

"Everything is ready. Just need to get the compass," Sarah said.

"You have the rum, yes?" Teague asked.

"Yes, but to get him to splurge on it," Sarah said looking back at Jack's cabin.

"You'll find a way," Teague said looking back at Jack's cabin with her.

"I have to come up with one fast before he discovers the altered longboat," Sarah said.

Sarah kicked her heals. Then a thought came to her.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Sarah called.

"Aye Sarah?" Gibbs responded and came into view.

"We managed to acquire a good prize of rum, eh," Sarah said.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs said more than a little dreamy.

Catching her plan Teague chimed in. "I'm surprised you and Jacky aren't enjoying any."

"I'd thought that by now the two of you would have drank half of it," Sarah said. Mr. Gibbs could only nod in agreement.

"Come, let us go and get some rum and enjoy it," Teague said putting an arm around Mr. Gibbs and leading him away.

'The stage is set, now I only need wait for the opportune moment to strike,' Sarah thought. Sarah climbed the mast up to the lowest yardarm and stretched out on it like a jungle cat on a tree branch. She waited there, dozing off a bit.

…^…^…

Teague, Mr. Gibbs and Jack all sat around the table drinking. Teague didn't drink as much, knowing he had to keep his head. They talked and laughed and drank. After the sun set and the moon had risen Teague left the festivities. He went up to the quarterdeck and nodded at the helmsmen.

"Fine night tonight Cap'n," the helmsman said.

"Aye, quiet," Teague said. He bided his time and after another two hours had passed he went down into the armory to collect weapons to distribute to Sarah's crew and a handful of musket balls to wake Sarah with. He returned to the weather deck and walked over to the mast Sarah was on and stood below her. He set the weapons down and began throwing musket balls at her to wake her.

"Sarah," he whispered. She stirred but didn't wake. He threw another ball at her. "Sarah," he whispered. Nothing. Finally he threw the whole handful at her. Sarah jerked awake and looked down at him.

"It's time," Teague said. Sarah climbed down to the weather deck. Teague picked the weapons up and carried them over to the longboat. He set them in just as Sarah went into Jack's quarters.

Jack and Mr. Gibbs were both passed out. Jack was slumped over the table, mouth open and drooling. Sarah rolled her eyes then started looking for the compass. She used her sonar to look for it. She used a series of strong and weak clicks. Her stronger clicks could go through wood, fabric and flesh, but not rock or metal. These clicks would bounce off objects and return to her mind as monochromatic images. She controlled the strength of her clicks so she could see through certain things but not others. She scanned her father over and saw the small square hanging from his belt, next to the shrunken head of her grandmother. She went around and retrieved the compass.

When Sarah came out of the cabin, Teague was waiting by the port side railing, out of sight of the helmsmen. The longboat was already in the water below with a second longboat filled with provisions and weapons tied up to be towed by the first one.

"All set," Teague said.

"Yes," Sarah said.

"Your crew awaits you in the longboat," Teague said.

"Thanks for your help," Sarah said.

"I'll cover for you, Jacky will not question me," Teague said. Sarah climbed down the ladder and into the boat.

"Good luck," Teague said.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Sarah said. She slipped into the dark water and using her fined tail to propel her, she silently pushed the longboat away from the Black Pearl. Teague waved his goodbye before turning and heading for his own cabin.

After the Black Pearl was out of earshot Sarah climbed out of the water and gripped the rail in front of her. She braced against it and opened her wings.

"Hold on tight," Sarah said. The crew gripped the side of the boat and Sarah began fast fluttering her wings and they sped over the sea faster than anyone had ever traveled. The boat would leap off the high swells, becoming airborne for a few seconds, before splashing back in the water. For now Sarah used her sonar to find her way and kept her father's compass stowed away.

They rounded the Cape of Good Hope and sped across the Pacific Ocean towards the Chinese coastline. By the time the sun rose Sarah was starting to tire. She continued on until the crew encouraged her to take a rest. She collapsed against the hand-bar, gasping for air. Marcus pulled the second longboat over and climbed in. He got a flask of water out for her.

"How long will it take for us to reach the Chinese Coast?" Makita asked.

"If I hold out, three weeks," Sarah said.


	4. Angelica Returns

**Angelica Returns**

They had been at sea for four days now. Sarah continued to push the boat but she would have to take an hour long break after eight hours of extremely fast flapping and she slept, for the first time, at night when they were less likely to be seen by other vessels. Their provisions of food and water seemed to be holding up, but she knew they would need to restock at some point. As Sarah powered the boat across the open ocean she used her sonar to pick up any nearby islands that might have some form of food and freshwater.

Out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean there was a small island that had some good fishing spots, a single coconut tree and a small pool of fresh water. They restocked the provisions boat with the few coconuts the tree had, they refilled the water barrels, and the avid fishermen caught fish. Sarah had Marcus pour some cool water over the shoulders of her wings to cool them down. In need of good rest the crew took turns sleeping and keeping watch, Sarah curled up on the beach in the shade of the tree and slept for the whole day.

Back out on the open ocean again Sarah powered the boat along until they came across another island that was a bit bigger than the last one.

"Sarah has stolen my compass and half of my crew," Jack said to Teague wrought with fury.

"She knows you'll be coming after her Jacky. She will not be flying at a leisure pace this time," Teague said.

"We know where Sarah is headed. All we need is a few more crewmembers and then we can pursue her," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Then we stop in at Tortuga, recruit a few more men and then we give chase to Sarah," Jack said.

"We'll draw attention to ourselves," Teague said.

"At this point, I don't care. Mr. Gibbs, new heading, we make for Tortuga," Jack said.

"Aye Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs said, saluting him.

Angelica stood near the helm looking out over the sea. She had managed to be rescued off the island Jack had marooned her on and now commanded a crew of her own. She had heard in Tortuga that Jack was looking for his daughter who was crossing the Pacific in a longboat, looking for the Waters of Shangri-La and possessed Jack's compass.

Now Angelica had done her own homework. She had learned of the power of the Waters of Shangri-La and sought its power to resurrect her father, Blackbeard.

"Remember to keep a weather eye out for stray longboats," Angelica said.

"Aye, Cap'n," her First Mate said.

"And watch for any islands too. She'll have to stop for food and water and possibly to rest at some point," Angelica said.

She commanded a ship she called _The Gnarly Blood Rose_. It wasn't a grand vessel, but it was a perfect ship for a pirate. It had red sails and the figurehead of a mermaid. It sported 12 nine pounder cannons on the weather deck, 12 twelve pounder cannons on the gun deck and 4 swiveling six pounder cannons two on the prow and two on the quarterdeck. In battle the ship could pack a punch.

"Isn't it rather a joke that Sarah would be crossing the Pacific Ocean, the largest ocean in the world, in a longboat," her helmsmen said.

"She's a dragon, she is probably using her wings for sails," Angelica answered.

"Do you really think you can best the Black Dragon of Death?" the helmsman asked.

"Rumor has it that she loses her strength when the curse of the Black Dragon is partially lifted. Her fire power is nothing more than a bee sting now," Angelica said.

Angelica was wrong though. Sarah still possessed her full fire power strength, but since getting the curse partially lifted she fought more with a fair sword fight rather than with brute strength. Sarah had been a master swordsman, but now with her tail and her digitigrade stepping, she had become a bit clumsy. Angelica did have little to worry about.

They had been out looking for Sarah for almost six days when they happened upon two boats and a small crew on a deserted island.

"What do you make of it Cap'n?" the First Mate asked. Angelica looked at the boats and the crew through the spyglass. Her gaze fell upon a black mass.

"That's them. Take us over," Angelica said.

"Aye, aye Cap'n," the helmsman said, he steered the ship towards the island.

"Skipper, we've got company," Marcus yelled. Sarah jolted awake and looked out over the water. A ship was coming towards the island.

"It's not the Black Pearl," Sarah said. She got up, shook the sand off her black scales, and stood up onto her hind legs. The ship came in and dropped anchor. A small boat approached the island. Sarah knew trouble when she saw it. The boat landed upon the beach and the occupants got out. A young woman with black hair and dark skin approached Sarah.

"Finally, I've found you," the woman said.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said.

"You're Sarah, Jack Sparrow's daughter. You look like him," the woman said.

"And who might you be?" Sarah said baring her teeth in a growl.

"Angelica," the woman responded.

"The same Angelica that press ganged my father into Blackbeard's crew?" Sarah asked with another growl.

"News really does reach your ears fast," Angelica said.

"What do you want with me? Remind you that the same thing that put my father to sleep will not work on me and my dragon blood," Sarah said eying one sailor who was holding a blowpipe.

Angelica drew her sword and pointed the tip at Sarah's throat.

"I want the Waters of Shangri-La. I wish to raise my father from the dead," Angelica said. Marcus and several others drew pistols.

"Steady boys," Sarah said.

"Surely you understand my plight," Angelica said.

"I will never allow such devilry to return," Sarah said drawing her sword and standing in the en guard position.

"Speak for yourself," Angelica said swinging her sword at Sarah. Sarah parried the blade then took her own swipe at Angelica.


	5. I Don't Have It

I Don't Have it

The battle began. The sand made it difficult for Sarah to fight back, but she held up against Angelica. Angelica swung at her and Sarah would dodge before trying to take a swing herself. Angelica was nimble on her feet and quick with her hand. She pushed Sarah back along the beach. Sarah stumbled and tripped over her tail. Angelica grabbed her before she fell and held her blade to Sarah's neck.

"What's in your head Angelica?" Sarah said growling. Angelica stepped back and there was a thud coming from her ship. Sarah had little time to react before she was struck in the head by a cannonball. Sarah wavered a bit. Angelica reached forward and grabbed Jack's compass from Sarah's belt. Sarah gasped and Angelica took off for her boat.

"No," Sarah roared.

"Ta, ta Sarah," Angelica said. Sarah was dizzy from being hit in the head and stumbled and fell to the ground.

"You'll regret ever messing with me," Sarah roared.

"She stole your father's compass," Marcus said.

"Ohh, my father's gonna kill me," Sarah said with a bit of worry and fear.

"So now what do we do?" Makita said.

"I've got to get the compass back; that takes priority over the Waters of Shangri-La. We're gonna need some more help, in case Blackbeard is risen," Sarah said.

"But who would help us?" Marcus asked.

"The one man who killed him in the first place, Captain Hector Barbossa. Last I heard he was sailing around these parts," Sarah said. She went and climbed up a palm tree. Perching up on top she began sending out her strongest sonar clicks. She scanned all around before she got a faint image of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

"Got 'im. North Northwest," Sarah said jumping down.

"How far?" Marcus asked.

"One days speed sailing, as the crow flies or in my case, as the Dragon flies," Sarah said.

"All aboard," Makita said.

Sarah powered across the water, speeding towards her sonar reading of the _Revenge_. It came as a small speck on the horizon. The crew watched in awe as it got bigger. As they neared it Sarah slowed down. The crew aboard the _Revenge_, helped them all aboard.

"Captain Barbossa," Sarah asked.

"Aye, up 'ere lass," a heavy West Country accented voice came over the crews. Sarah leapt over the crew, slipping a little on the wet deck.

"Captain Barbossa I need your help," Sarah said.

"Why have ye come 'ere Sarah? Ye are in violation of your sentence," Barbossa said.

"Teague's permission. Now listen to me, I need your help," Sarah said.

"What for?" Barbossa said roughly.

"I stole Jack's compass from him to help me find the Waters of Shangri-La," Sarah started.

"I am not helping you to Shangri-La," Barbossa said.

"I wasn't finished. Angelica stole the compass from me and I need to get it back," Sarah continued.

"You're a dragon, the Black Dragon of Death to be specific. Why do ye need my help?" Barbossa asked.

"Angelica is searching for the Waters as well. She intends to use the power of the Waters to resurrect Blackbeard," Sarah answered.

"What?" Barbossa said.

"You heard her right Captain Barbossa," Marcus said walking up next to Sarah.

"Why do ye seek the Waters?" Barbossa asked.

"To lift my curse," Sarah answered.

"Alright Sarah, I'll help ye to retrieve your father's compass, but only because I don't want Blackbeard returning," Barbossa said.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"Alter course we head for the Chinese coast. Welcome aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_, SparrowHawk," Barbossa said.

"Ah, you remember," Sarah said.

"Skipper, what are we to do?" Makita asked.

"Help with the crew," Sarah said.

"Skipper?" Barbossa questioned.

"'Nother name for a captain. They all call me Skipper Sparrow so as not to confuse me with my father, Captain Sparrow," Sarah said.

…^…^…

Sarah sat out on the bowsprit. She used her sonar to help navigate. Whenever an alteration in course needed to be made she would flap her right or her left hip fin, telling the helmsman in code to turn the wheel so many spokes to the left or right. Barbossa stood always ready to draw the sword previously owned by Blackbeard, in case Sarah turned against them.

"So what happens if your dad happens to catch up with us," Barbossa asked.

"I'll deal with it. I lost the compass, I have to fess up and take responsibility," Sarah said.

"No doubt he be eager to slay thee when he finds out ye lost it," Barbossa said.

"I am well prepared for his wrath. He may not have raised me, but I know him very well and I know how to speak his language," Sarah said.

Sarah could see a small sliver of land off in the distance.

"My dragon vision picks up land in the distance," Sarah said.

"Good," Barbossa said. "It may be two days away," Sarah said. Barbossa nodded and then walked away. Sarah lay down on bowsprit and started to doze off.

Sarah's presence put Barbossa's entire crew on edge. They were careful not to anger her. They reacted to her every request like frightened slaves of a brutal master, and they loathed to disturb her for any reason. Sarah could sleep anywhere and not be woken up by crewmen seeking to do ship duties. The days leading up to making port were torturous for them. Some were so frightened that they wouldn't even eat. Sarah's crew and Barbossa were the only ones who didn't fear her.

Two days later found them sailing into port on an island adjacent to the Chinese mainland. Barbossa ordered to drop anchor and lower the longboats. Sarah took up a place on Barbossa's boat. She looked out at the ships docked in the harbor. As they rounded one ship Sarah's heart leapt into her throat and she yelped.

"What's the matter?" Barbossa asked.

"That," Sarah said pointing at a familiar black ship berthed at one of the docks.

"The Black Pearl, he beat us here," Sarah said.

"Of course he got here before us," Barbossa said.

"I don't see Angelica's ship," Sarah said.

"The Path to Shangri-La may be better accessed elsewhere," Barbossa said.

Sarah and Barbossa led the crew into town.

"We'll need to gather supplies before going off on our venture," Barbossa said.

"Sarah Sparrow SparrowHawk," came a very mad voice.

"Oh boy," Sarah winced. Jack came storming out of a nearby tavern. He stopped in front of Sarah.

"You stole my compass," Jack said.

"Actually dad, I borrowed it, borrowed it without your permission, but I had every intention of giving it back to you," Sarah said. Mr. Gibbs cocked his head in recognition of the similarities between the two pirates.

"Where is my compass? I want it back," Jack said thrusting out his hand.

"I don't have it," Sarah said calmly.

"What?" Jack said.

"I don't have it. Someone else stole it for me, but I promise you father, I will get it back," Sarah said.

"How could you let it be stolen? Why didn't you fry the thief?" Jack asked getting touchier.

"I would have if I hadn't been hit in the head by a cannonball. I was knocked into a dizzy and was unable to aim or shoot straight. I will get it back dad. It is my first priority," Sarah said.

"What will you do if you don't get it back?" Jack asked.

"You can have my entire hoard of the best rum in the world," Sarah said.

"Like that's going to put a damper in our debt, you can't drink rum," Jack said. Barbossa looked at Sarah in shock.

"So you want me to give up something that I value," Sarah said.

"I want you to be under my command for the rest of your miserable life, in addition to your rum hoard," Jack said.

"Agreed," Sarah said reluctantly.

"So much for knowing your father," Barbossa said.

"Ah, Hector glad to see you're back on the account. What brings you here?" Jack said in a friendly tone, as if there had been no confrontation.

"Aye, I'm helping your misbegotten daughter get your compass back," Barbossa said.

"I resent that," Sarah said glumly.

"What's in it for you?" Jack asked.

"Angelica stole the compass from me," Sarah said.

"She plans to use the Waters to resurrect Blackbeard. I am helping Sarah so I can ensure that that doesn't happen and that if it does to do whatever it takes to undo it," Barbossa said.

"Well Sarah you've gotten your wish. I shall accompany you to the Waters of Shangri-La," Jack said.

"I didn't want you, I just wanted your compass," Sarah said crossing her arms, lifting her head in defiance, and turning her back to him.

"Nevertheless I will be joining you," Jack said.

"And I will also accompany you to also make sure Blackbeard is not resurrected," another familiar voice said. A man dressed in a broad bicorn hat and red frock coat stepped out of the shadows of the doorway to the tavern.

"Grandpa," Sarah said happily.


	6. Mistress Ching

**Mistress Ching**

Jack never let Sarah out of his sight. He followed her all over the small town.

"You enjoy being my shadow, dad?" Sarah asked him.

"Make sure you don't pull a fast one," Jack said.

"Can't see how?" Sarah said.

"You've been acting a lot like me, so any escape that I might pull, I plan to prevent you from pulling," Jack said.

"Oh yes, but unlike you, I can fly," Sarah said stopping and fluttering her eyes mischievously at him.

"Sarah, don't you dare," Jack yelled. He grabbed her just as she leapt into the air. He held on to her waist tightly.

"Are you crazy, you're going to get yourself killed," Sarah said.

"Not…letting…you…out…of…my…sight," Jack said. Sarah transformed into a full dragon and hoisted him square onto her back. He clung to her neck.

"Dad, you're ridiculous," Sarah yelled as she flew around.

"You are not getting away, you flea bitten slimy mangy scale covered cur," Jack said.

"That's going too far, take it back," Sarah roared.

"No, that's what you are Sarah," Jack said.

Sarah's pupils narrowed, her frill pinned back, anger flared in her eyes.

"You asked for it," Sarah said. She went straight up into the vertical. She flew up high until she could hear him gasping from the thin air then leveled off.

"Sarah, what do you think you're doing," Jack hollered. "I don't think, I know," Sarah said. She turned over and went into her signature power dive. She could hear Jack screaming over the whistling air. Sarah corkscrewed her way down towards the water. She leveled off just before hitting the water, and then flew along the coastline, weaving through the ships before returning into the vertical. She then went into a death role.

"Alright, alright, alright, I take it all back, I'm sorry, you are not whatever it was I called you, just please stop," Jack begged.

"That's better," Sarah said pulling out of the death role.

She glided on salty air wind currents. Jack sat up on her back and watched in amazement.

"This is true freedom. No crews to order around, no one else to worry about or deal with, no ship tackle to check on, no yardarms to work, no decks to scrub. Just you, the sea and the quiet," Sarah said.

"It's like a dream, flying amongst the clouds," Jack said dreamily.

"The feeling I get from flying, it's better than the best rum. A high that won't cloud my judgment and the sweet taste of freedom," Sarah said.

"Why would you ever want to become fully human again? Why would you give all this up if you love it so much?" Jack asked.

"It's hard to fit in when you've got horns sticking out of your head, but if there was a way to go back and forth from full human to full dragon again, I would take it," Sarah said.

"Could the Waters do that?" Jack asked.

"To get the incantation right for that request would be long and difficult to recite. These incantations must be spoken in an ancient language that many do not speak now and days. Pronunciation of certain words will be hard. It can be done, but it is dangerous. If I fail, then I could cause great problems for me or I could even get myself killed," Sarah said.

They were silent for the remainder of the flight. They returned to the small town just as the sun was beginning to set. Sarah transformed into her deformed human form.

"It does feel awkward walking next to you with all of your unnatural parts," Jack said as he walked with her to find the others.

"Thanks dad," Sarah said sarcastically.

They found them all in the tavern that Jack, Teague and Mr. Gibbs had been in when Sarah and Barbossa got in.

"Have a nice flight? While you two were off parading around among the clouds, we've been down here busy gathering supplies," Barbossa said.

"He started it," Sarah said pointing at Jack. She sat down next to Barbossa opposite of Teague and Jack sat next to Mr. Gibbs who was sitting next to Teague.

"We've gathered supplies, but no heading," Barbossa said.

"Sounds like we'll need a little help from a blind lady," Sarah said.

"Who?" Jack asked. "Mistress Ching. This is, after all, her area," Sarah said.

"We'll head off to find her tomorrow. Tonight we get some rest," Barbossa said.

…^…^…

Sarah laid on one of the Black Pearl's yardarms like a jungle cat lying on the branch of a tree. She didn't sleep though. Nighttime was her time. She was, for the most part, nocturnal. She listened to the creeks and groans of the ship and sound of the waves lapping against the haul. The cool night air brushed against her black scales. There was a peaceful stillness that night.

'The calm before the storm,' Sarah thought. What lay ahead of them? What trials would they face? More importantly, would she get her father's compass back? All of these thoughts went through her head. She head a door open. She turned her head towards the captain's cabin.

Jack strode out onto the weather deck. Sarah hopped down from the yardarm opening her wings and flapping them to soften her landing.

"Can't sleep," Jack asked. "I tend to be nocturnal. Stay up all night, sleep during the day," Sarah said.

They walked to the bow of the ship.

"Sarah, I know I've never been much of a father to you, never really been involved with your life. Can't help but wonder if that's what drove you to commit your crime?" Jack said.

"Don't blame yourself. I have nobody to blame but me. I let greed get the better of me," Sarah said.

"I know you've always wanted to travel with me, to be in my presence. I made promises that I had no intention of keeping. You have every right to hate me for that," Jack said.

"You're my father. I'm mad at you, aye; you've done things that have hurt me deeply. You gave me life; no one else can replace that gift. No matter what you do I will always be your daughter, your blood will always flow in my veins. Even the Waters of Shangri-La can't change who sired me. I love you always and forever," Sarah said.

"Time's not been kind to us," Jack said.

"Blood is thicker than water," Sarah said.

Sarah, Barbossa, Jack, Teague and Mr. Gibbs sought out Mistress Ching. She received them out of respect to the Black Dragon of Death and Captain Teague.

"What brings you to China?" she asked calmly.

"We are on a mission that will take us on the Path to Shangri-La," Sarah said.

"You seek to lift your curse," Ching said.

"You are quick minded, but more important we need to stop Angelica from raising Blackbeard from the dead and to get back my father's compass," Sarah replied.

"What do you know of the Path and the Gateway?" Jack asked.

"Jack Sparrow, three generations traveling together," Mistress Ching said coolly.

"We need to know the location of the entrance to the Path," Sarah said.

"Going towards the mainland you'll want to steer to starboard, the first large cove will be the place to begin. Should Blackbeard be resurrected, stab him though the heart with this," Mistress Ching said and pulled out a gold oriental dragon hilted dirk. The pommel was the dragon's head, part of the dragons body made up the hilt while the rest was beautifully portrayed on the scabbard. Emeralds made up the dragons eyes. Barbossa took the dirk and fastened it to his belt.

"We thank you for your time Mistress Ching," Sarah said.

"One more thing, there is in the land of Shangri-La, at the Temple of the Dragon, a sword. There are eight other swords spread across the world. Legend has it that when these swords are gathered together and placed in perfect circle atop the Pirata Codex, with four inches of blade crossing over each other, the swords will unite to form the Dragon Sword," Mistress Ching said.

"That sword is too dangerous to be brought to pass," Teague said.

"And in Sarah's hands, who knows what trouble it can and will cause. No offense Sarah but ye don't exactly have the history to entrust you with such a sword," Barbossa said.

"None taken," Sarah said.

"The sword was meant to be carried by a dragon, so the legend says. Sarah can wield the sword, but its full power won't be hers to command until the spirits of Morgan and Bartholomew deem her worthy," Mistress Ching added.

"That sword is a dragon killer, I will not allow such a weapon to be created," Sarah hissed.

"Then we are in agreement," Teague said.


	7. Uncharted Land

Uncharted Land

Mist lay before them on the path. The trees were thick trunked and the air felt heavy. The crews looked at the path with great uneasiness.

"Come on boys, with me around nothing could possibly go wrong," Sarah said. Head held high with confidence she led the way. Her soft cartilaginous horns vibrated as she used her sonar to scan for hidden creatures. The crew all had their hands on their pistols especially the crew that was hauling the provisions.

"This place is racking my nerves," one sailor said.

"Sarah is using her sonar to detect any dangerous creatures that may be lurking ahead," Jack said.

"Provided that the creatures are not shrouded with some magic that will block my sonar. You know I actually never could detect Davy Jones' ship the Flying Dutchman. Many times he snuck up on me when I went out hunting on the sea," Sarah said. The crew shuddered at the mention of Davy Jones.

"Just be glad you're rid of him," Sarah said.

"How does she get all her information?" Mr. Gibbs asked with shock.

"It's not that hard to tap into the information and gossip highway," Sarah said.

Suddenly Sarah stopped. Her cartilaginous horns started vibrating fiercely. She turned her head one direction, then another and then she went completely still. All was quiet, or so it seemed. Sarah was picking up supersonic sounds in frequencies that only her dragon ears could hear and sonar receptors detect. After some time Jack broke the silence.

"What is it?" he whispered.

She lowered her head, fanned out her cartilaginous horns and closed her eyes. Images filled her mind, a Chinese dragon and in its mouth was some sort of talisman. Sarah opened her eyes and looked back over her shoulder at the crew.

"Stay here and keep quiet," Sarah said.

She bounded off through the jungle. Her cartilaginous horns vibrated vigorously, first the ones on the right side of her head, then the left, trying to pick up from which direction the supersonic sounds were coming from. The frequency took her off the main trail on down a much less blazed trail. The frequency was growing stronger. Finally she came out into a clearing. In the clearing was a statue of a Chinese Dragon. There in its mouth was the Key. Sarah approached with caution, moving toward it slowly sideways. It was the talisman that was giving off the frequency. It was circular, with two dragons twisting around each other, surrounding a stunning blue stone, the Talisman of Water.

Sarah placed her black paw on the stone, behind her and off to her right came a terrible hissing sound. Sarah turned to see a blue scaled Chinese Dragon, the Water Element Dragon, and Guardian of the Talisman of Water. The dragon roared at Sarah and lunged at her. Sarah yelled with fright, grabbed the talisman and ducked. The dragon crashed into the Water Shrine. Sarah put the talisman in her hip pannier and ran back the way she came. The Water Dragon gave her chase. Sarah ran screaming. A big ball of water flew over her head. She ran past her companions.

"Just like her father, a complete coward, running away from a fight," Barbossa said with much disapproval.

"Come on Sarah, you can take that thing on," Jack hollered at her. Sarah hit the brakes and looked back at him. The crew started battling the Water Dragon. Their weapons were useless against the beast's diamond hard scales.

"We need to be able to slip our blades under those scales," Teague said.

"If only Sarah would help us, the big coward," Barbossa said gesturing back at the curled up black lump behind them. Jack dodged the Water Dragons razor sharp claws and ran back to Sarah's curled up form.

He peeled Sarah's tailfins away from her face.

"Come on Sarah. You can take that thing on; you've got the fire power, the claws, the teeth, and the strength. You every bit as powerful as that dragon," Jack said. He pulled on her tail trying to get her up. Sarah yanked the tail away and covered her head with the tailfin.

"You're no coward, what's your problem?" Jack asked. There came a muffled reply from the curled up dragon.

"What?" Jack said. Another muffled reply.

"What? I can't hear you through your tail," Jack said. Sarah popped her head up.

"I said I can't bring myself to fight back," Sarah said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I don't want to be the Black Dragon of Death. I don't want to have the reputation of killing things, man or beast," Sarah said.

"Listen, if you don't help there could be a massacre on our hands. We can't hold up against that thing," Jack said. Sarah's head frill and cartilaginous horns drooped in obvious reluctance, her eyes filled with doubt. Jack gave up and giving a gesture like he was pushing an invisible object, he returned to the battle.

Sarah sat in misery. She wanted to help them battle the Water Dragon but she didn't want to kill another soul. She stood up and watched the fight go on. People were being hurtled through the air, water gushed in torrents from the beast's mouth and screams of pain and agony filled the air. Then Sarah became resolved.

'There comes a time in a dragon's life when a dragon's got to do what a dragon's got to do,' she thought. Inside her was a chamber that built the fire bolts. Fire, electricity and acid filled the chamber. She inhaled sharply, filling her lungs with air and when she exhaled, a massive negative charge filled the back of the fire bolt chamber, launching the fully charge fire bolt through her throat. She opened her mouth and let the bright white ball fly. It hit the water dragon square in the face. The dragon reared up and roared, its face was scorched. It shook its head and charged at Sarah. Sarah thrust out her head; opened her mouth and from her fire bolt chamber burst forth a bolt of lightning. Water and electricity not mixing with each other, the attack had a positive result. The Water Dragon slumped to the ground.

"Is it dead?" one exhausted sailor asked.

"No, just knocked out," Sarah said.

"Glad you could join the fight Sarah," Barbossa said, stressing the sarcasm of glad.

"Don't rub it in Barbossa," Sarah warned. Sarah stood up on her hind-legs, reached into her pannier bag and pulled out the Talisman of Water.

"What's that shiny little trinket you've got there Sarah?" Jack asked.

"The Talisman of Water, one of the nine keys to the Gate of Shangri-La," Sarah said. She held it up and let the sunlight shine through it. The sunlight going through the talisman's gemstone cast a blue pictogram on the ground.

"The talisman will show a different pictogram when moonlight goes through it," Sarah said.

"What does it show now?" Joseph asked. Sarah used her dragon vision to zoom in on the graph. She studied it carefully.

"Looks like a map of some sort," Jack said.

"One that needs decipherin' before we continue," Barbossa said.

"Leave it to the wielder of dragon magic," Sarah said. She handed the talisman to Marcus. She huffed out a plume of smoke that balled up and remained suspended. Then she lowered her head to the ground. She opened her mouth and hung her tongue out between her lower canines, green bolts of lightning sparked amid her sharp teeth. The blades of grass below her open mouth grew and twisted together forming a post. Sarah slowly raised her head, enticing the organic post to grow upward toward the ball of smoke over head. When her head broke the ball of smoke she stopped. The smoke curled around her teeth, extinguishing the green sparks and halting the growth. Sarah pulled her head back from the post. She held out her left hand for the talisman. Marcus handed it back to her and before placing it atop the post she raised her right hand close to her mouth, pursed her lips and through the small hole she formed with them burst a green bolt of sparks. The bolt was caught between her thumb and forefinger. She set the talisman atop the post and directed the growth of vines to form around the edges of the talisman and held it in place.

Sarah stepped back from her work. Her energy was drained a bit from conducting the magic, but she kept focused.

"Very nice," Caruso said.

The sunlight shone through the talisman, unhindered by the vines holding it in place. She got down into quadruped form. The pictogram showed the Water Dragon with what looked like a river flowing from its mouth, the river narrowed and divided asunder into small streams and creeks.

"The river is the main path to the Gate of Shangri-La. Those smaller streams and creeks are branches in the path, eight will lead to the other talismans, the rest will lead to perilous creatures," Sarah said.

"Does it give any hint as to which ones lead to what?" Barbossa asked.

"No, but the writing on the border, written in the ancient tongue long forgotten says, 'The winds blow your way, the tempest will rattle your nerves, but with the strength of courage you will persevere'," Sarah finished.

"Why are these things always written in riddles?" Jack said a bit frustrated.

"I hate riddles," Mr. Gibbs said.

The crew became lost and deep in thought. Sarah wrote the riddle in English on the ground with one of her claws. Now dragons are masters of riddles, they love to speak in them. So it was no surprise that Sarah had already figured it out.

"The path that has a strong wind blowing from it is the one we seek. Whatever lies ahead on the trail we'll need courage to face it," Sarah said.

"How did you figure that out so quickly?" Makita asked.

"I am a dragon, and dragons love riddles and as such we are very good at deciphering them," Sarah answered.


	8. The Storm Dragon Cometh

**The Storm Dragon Cometh**

The crew pressed on, following the trail upwards towards the mountains. Sarah was in her deformed human form.

"Listen Sarah, I was wondering how far can your magic go?" Jack asked.

"Not far. Each spell or each time I use magic it drains my energy. Everything from magic, to special attacks has a limit. Once I've reached that limit I can do no more until I've rested up and recharge so to speak," Sarah explained.

"Not what I meant dear daughter. I was wondering what kind of magic do ye wield," Jack asked.

"Aye, my magic and my special attacks are elemental earth, wind, fire, water, electricity, nature and ice although water and ice are combined into one. The element I used back there was of the element of nature," Sarah said.

"Ice?" Jack asked.

A large butterfly came fluttering towards her. She gave out a powerful puff and a small white ball shot from her mouth and struck the butterfly, it became frozen in midair and dropped to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"I can freeze things," Sarah said.

"And electricity?" Jack asked. "Lightning, only in a more controlled setting," Sarah said.

The traveled through thick jungle. Sarah, in human form led the group.

"I suspect that the beast we'll be facing next is of the Element of Wind," Sarah said.

"How can one defeat wind?" a sailor from Barbossa's crew asked.

"The Element of Wind can also stir up storms. It'll be the Storm Dragon we'll be fighting with next," Sarah said.

"That didn't answer my question," the sailor said.

"What is it that all sailors have when facing a tempest at sea and often times in battle?" Sarah asked.

"Bravery?" one sailor said.

"No, a sailor must have courage to climb ratlines, cross yardarms and secure tack lines in a tempest," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Right you are Mr. Gibbs," Sarah said.

Time seemed to not pass at all and they all felt like they had been hiking for an hour. Some of them started to have aching feet.

"How far do you suspect Angelica is?" Jack asked.

"Quite a ways away. But seeing as she didn't pick up the Talisman of Water, she'll not be able to pass through the Gate," Sarah said.

"Sarah?" Teague called.

"Yes?" Sarah responded. "What other elements will we be facing? Perhaps we should know," Teague said.

"Right then," Sarah said and came to a stop. She turned and faced them.

"There are nine elements but only five main elements. The five main elements are water, which we've faced, fire, earth, electric and cosmic. The others are wind, nature, ice and metal," Sarah said.

"Cosmic?" Marcus asked.

"There is a cosmic dragon of the night and a cosmic dragon of the day. Only a dragon of the night can fight a dragon of the day, but they will be evenly matched. I was told by Tia Dalma that after my curse was partially lifted I became a Cosmic Dragon of the Night," Sarah said. She turned and continued onward.

"If you're a dragon of the night and can control all of those elements you say you can, then what does the dragon of the day control?" Jack asked.

"Much of the same, except a day dragon can't control water or ice but it can control metal. There is of course the cosmic element. I am of the night so my cosmic power is lunar, a dragon of the day would have the power of solar," Sarah said.

"How do you know all this?" Barbossa asked.

"The age old question," Sarah said, glancing over her shoulder at him. There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Barbossa asked a bit annoyed. Sarah sighed.

"Being a dragon of the cosmos I can both hear things and see things that others can't," Sarah said.

After a good hour long walk, Sarah detected something.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"I detect a light breeze coming from down that trail," Sarah said gesturing to the trail on the left.

"The winds blow your way," Jack said.

"Aye, let's go," Sarah said. She led them down the trail, a breeze picked up and as they ventured further down the trail they went, the stronger the wind became. Five minutes into the hike a deep, groaning howl filled their ears.

"What's that?" Biers, one of Sarah's crewmembers asked, fright heavy in his voice.

"We'll find out soon enough," Sarah said with a low annoyed growl.

They continued on and the groaning howl got louder. The men were quacking in their boots, including the captains with the exception of Sarah.

"I don't like this," Jack whispered.

"No one's asking you too," Sarah whispered back at him.

"Aren't you scared?" Jack asked.

"Do I look scared?" Sarah asked growing more annoyed.

"Hey, what's gotten into you," Teague asked a bit shocked that she was getting a bit touchy.

"I don't know, stop asking questions," Sarah snapped.

"Okay," Teague said slowly. In the years that he knew her, she had never been snappy; of course, time can change a person, especially 15 years of complete solitude.

The howling kept getting louder until finally they found its source, a long dark tunnel with torrents of winds coming through it. They all stopped and stared down it.

"We aren't going in there are we?" Marcus asked.

"We have to, this is the second part of the riddle. 'The tempest will rattle your nerves, but with the strength of courage you will persevere'," Sarah said.

"It's dark, how will we see where we are going? We have no means to light torches, and even if we did, that wind is strong enough it'll blow the torch flame out," Mr. Gibbs said.

Sarah closed her eyes and tapped into her cosmic power. A four spiked diamond star formed on her head and glowed brightly.

"That's using your head," Jack said.

Sarah's cartilaginous horns began vibrating, as she scanned down the tunnel.

"I don't detect anything," Sarah said and led the group on. Sarah's star only glowed strong enough to see 20 feet ahead so to see further ahead down the tunnel Sarah used her sonar. The walls were smoothed out, probably by the strong wind that blew through it. Sarah stopped and looked closer as the wall.

"Pumice; this is a lava tube," Sarah said.

"What's a lava tube?" asked Joseph.

"A lava tube is formed by a lava flow, the outer core of the flow cools and hardens forming a tunnel through which a hot river of lava will flow through, eventually the volcano will go dormant for whatever reason, and the hot lava will empty out of the tunnel, the insides cool and harden and the end result is a lava tube. Many are not accessible except by way of cave-ins," Sarah said.

"Odds bodkins," Makita said.

"In some lava tubes, you can find uncut diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and other precious gems," Sarah said.

"Have you ever seen one that has gemstones?" Joseph asked.

"There is, excuse me, was a lava tube on Rogue Island that did. Walls were covered by them and they weren't little, either they were huge diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and some blue stone that was not sapphire," Sarah said.

"Why do you say there was? What happened to it?" Caruso asked.

"I mined it all out," Sarah said.

They traveled in silence for what fell like a lifetime. Sarah detected a weak portion of the wall off to the left. Sarah stopped and extended her sharp retractable claws.

"You might want to plug your ears," Sarah said. The group covered their ears and Sarah stretched up, pressing her chest and paws against the wall, bending her back at her hip bone. Then she drug her claws downward, cutting through the weak pumice, creating that horrible sound of fingernails down a chalkboard.

"Sarah, what are you doing? We don't have time for this," Jack said roughly.

"We may need to," Sarah said. She sent sonar beams out through the scratches in the wall. What bounced back, was exactly what Sarah was looking for.

"Now let me think, how do I do that exactly?" Sarah said to no one in particular. Then it came to her.

"Ah yes," Sarah said. She breathed out a brownish haze against the wall, disintegrating it.

"Unbelievable," Barbossa said marveling at what now laid before them.

"You've just witnessed my earth magic," Sarah said walking into the medium sized chamber. Sparkling in the light of her star were thousands of gemstones.

"Sarah, I love treasure too, but can't we come back another time?" Jack asked.

"No, not unless you want to lose against the next few dragons and against the Cosmic Dragon," Sarah said. They blinked at her.

"I'll need everyone to gather up as many gemstones as possible and put them in my pannier," Sarah said.

"Why?" everyone asked at once.

"Eating emeralds can recharge me magic energy so I'll be able to use my special attacks and spells without tiring. Eating rubies can increase my physical strength, my speed and stamina. Eating diamonds, which is most important of all, can, increase the destructive strength of my special attacks, including my cosmic powers and can increase the strength of my bones, scales, teeth and horns," Sarah said.

"Gather them up, as many as you can reach," Barbossa barked.

"And eating platinum can increase the shine on me scales and teeth, a shine that will never falter. Eating gold can increase my sonar emission and reception," Sarah said.

They used blades given to them by Sarah to break the stones of from the wall. Sarah hovered above them gathering the stones up out of their reach. Soon her pannier bag was completely full. Sarah then began to eat some that they hadn't mined. When she was done snacking they were able to continue on.

There was a noticeable difference in the strength of the light from her star. It glowed blindingly bright, but Sarah was able to direct the light to shine ahead. While they were at the gem chamber, Sarah used her cosmic power to cause 20 large diamonds to give off a bright light for those behind her to use to light their path. They pressed on, now more confident. The wind slowly died down until there was no wind at all.

"Where did the wind go?" Marcus asked.

"Remember the riddle, 'but with the strength of courage you will persevere'. We are not fearful and have found the strength of courage to continue on," Sarah said.

"But, that's just because we can see better," Joseph said. "Same thing, it doesn't matter what causes it," Sarah said.

A light shone up ahead.

"Finally, the end of the tunnel," Caruso said. Sarah suddenly stopped when she detected a dragon.

"Now what?" Barbossa said.

"Trouble up ahead," Sarah said.

"What?" Marcus asked.

Sarah didn't answer but she powered down her glowing star and bounded out into the open. The sunlight was near blinding so she stopped and closed her eyes to let them adjust to the light, before continuing. She found a courtyard with white polished marble pillars and a white polished marble statue of the Dragon of Wind and in its mouth, the Talisman of Wind.

"It's alright false alarm," Sarah called. The others joined her.

"The Talisman," Barbossa said.

"Aye, get ready," Sarah said. She took the Talisman from the statues mouth. A fierce wind blew from the statues mouth. Sarah looked around for the dragon.

"Wind dragons can remain invisible," Sarah said. She breathed a plume of smoke from her mouth. The smoke billowed around the form of a dragon. Sarah lowered her head, filled her star with energy, the star changed into what looked like the moon and from it shot an ultraviolet black light. The black light forced the wind dragon to reveal itself, draining it of its invisibility energy. The dragon was light blue with a lighter blue belly, from between its two hard horns and extending half way down her neck was a mane of hair.

The dragon belched out a fierce wind.

"The Storm Dragon Cometh," Sarah said. She leapt into the air and the Storm Dragon followed but not before the frightened crewmembers fired at it with pistols. The enraged dragon turned back and drenched them in a torrent of rain. Sarah banked around, she opened her mouth and between her hooked fangs formed a tiny ball of light that hummed with energy. As the energy grew more powerful that hum slowly became a screeching whistle that got the Storm Dragon's attention. When she had powered it up enough Sarah launched a powerful thunderbolt at the Storm Dragon, who jumped clear. The Storm Dragon launched a tornado at her.

"Aw, but I can control the weather just as much as you can," Sarah said, banking around the tornado. She took control of it and sent it back towards the Storm Dragon. This time Sarah scored a direct hit, but it did little damage.

With the Storm Dragon distracted, Jack took matters into his own hands. Cutlass in hand he climbed up onto the dragon statue and leapt onto the Storm Dragon's back. The dragon roared at him and began trying to throw him off.

"Enough you," Jack said. He slid his cutlass under one of the Storm Dragon's scale on its back and slid it through its left lung. The Storm Dragon roared in agony and reared back onto its hind-legs. Sarah launched another thunderbolt at the Storm Dragon's head and was able to knock it unconscious.

The Storm Dragon laid on the ground, out cold. Sarah landed softly next to it and transformed into her deformed human self. She held the Talisman of Wind up to the sunlight. Another pictogram was revealed.

"It reads, 'A river of lava flows from the nightmares mouth, the flame will waver but it can guide one that has a mighty heart of fire'," Sarah said and stored it away.

"What does that mean?" Makita asked.

"Leave it to Sarah to decipher along the way," Jack said and headed back down the tunnel.

"Either he really wants his compass back, is dying to see Angelica again or wants the Waters of Shangri-La for himself," Sarah said.


	9. Blazing Fury

**Blazing Fury**

"So, 'a river of lava flows from the nightmares mouth'," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Aye," Sarah said. For once she wasn't leading the group.

"What kind of nightmare?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"A nightmare is a black horse with red eyes and flaming hair," Sarah said.

"Aw, and a river of lava flows from its mouth," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Aye," Sarah said.

"Will this creature mean us any harm?" Barbossa asked.

"Not while I am around," Sarah said.

"What is the purpose of the Nightmare, in the riddle?" Mr. Gibbs said.

"Keep thinking, it'll come to you," Sarah said, and then leapt over the group to the front where her father and grandfather were leading.

"Figure out the riddle?" Jack asked.

"I have yes," Sarah whispered.

"So what are we looking for?" Jack asked.

"'A river of lava flows from the nightmares mouth'. We're looking for either a real nightmare or a statue and from its mouth will be flowing, a river of lava along the trail we must take. 'The flame will waver but it can guide one that has a mighty heart of fire'. To be a dragon or like unto the dragon one must have all the force of a raging fire. Although, it could also mean love," Sarah said.

"Better figure it out Sarah," Jack said.

Sarah thought it over while munching on some gems. The sun was setting in the west. 6 days had passed since they left Mistress Ching's place.

"We best be makin' camp now. The sun is starting to set," Barbossa said. Jack was reluctant to stop but upon seeing Sarah yawn deeply made him realize he needed her to be awake, alert and have her wits about her. Sarah circled around, burning the ground with her fire breath before nestling down.

"We only have two talisman and we still have seven more to go," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Why can't Sarah just fly ahead, confront Angelica and get my compass back, so that we can all be on our way," Jack asked.

"Neither man nor beast can make this journey alone, Jacky," Teague said.

"She's the Dragon of Night; she's practically invisible at night," Jack argued.

"Thing is Jack you have to support her, or she could go ahead and then take the compass for herself," Mr. Gibbs said.

Though they talked as quietly as possible, Sarah overheard the conversation and heard every word. She thought quietly to herself.

'Must they suffer because of my desires? I would be able to get to Shangri-La faster without them,' she thought to herself. She pulled out the two talismans she already had and studied them closely. Both were identical except for the color. Then Sarah noticed something on them, a strange yin and yang. It looked like a normal yin and yang except it had two circles in the white and a circle and a four point star in the black.

'Strange, wonder what that means,' Sarah thought. She stowed the Talismans away, back in her pannier. 'Once the men are asleep, I'll sneak away. I can't put them in danger at my expense and my mistake," Sarah said.

Slowly the men dozed off. Sarah lay with her eyes shut but every now and then she would emit a sonar beam to see if the others were awake. Finally with the near full moon high above and all the men asleep, Sarah got up, packed up and started for the trail.

"Sarah," came a whisper. She turned to see Mr. Gibbs was still awake. Sarah gestured for him to follow. He got up and quietly followed her out of earshot of the camp.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"I am going ahead. I overheard your conversation. I can't put you all in danger for me. Plus I'll go faster without you and you'll go faster without me because you won't be looking for the talismans," Sarah said.

"And what should I say to Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Tell him and Barbossa that I'll mark the main trail by scratching on the trees, for them to follow," Sarah said.

"Alright, but be careful," Mr. Gibbs said. Sarah turned and started off up the trail at a quick jog, leaving the camp behind.

The jungle was no friendly place at night, but Sarah was a beast of the night. What horrifying shadows, frightening sounds and scary movements of the night that would frighten others, Sarah would embraced. Up ahead Sarah saw what looked like a flame. 'The nightmare,' Sarah thought. As she got closer the features of the black horse came into focus. She came to a halt in front of it. The horse reared up, flared its flaming mane and tail and neighed harshly at the moon, lava dripped from its mouth like drool.

When its front hooves struck the ground the horse spoke, "You are most wise to come at night, for I cannot be seen in the day." Its voice was mystically feminine. Sarah nodded, understanding that while some animals of the night, like her, cannot be seen at night due to their camouflage, other animals of the night, like the Nightmare, cannot be seen during the day because it takes darkness to see the flame like a star.

"I seek the Talisman of Fire," Sarah said.

"Yes, fellow creature of the night. Blaze, the Fire Dragon is most anxious for a good competitor," the nightmare said.

"Can you lead me to him?" Sarah asked.

"Pray tell, why is it that you do not have your companions with you?" the nightmare asked.

"I seek Shangri-La for my own purpose; some of the others only come to prevent a certain cutthroat pirate captain from returning, my father is here only to retrieve his compass which if it weren't for me losing the compass he would not be here. I left them behind because I didn't want to endanger them at my expense," Sarah said. The nightmare didn't speak, only stared into Sarah's eerie green eyes. Finally she nodded her head and pawed the ground.

"You are worthy of my guidance, come," the nightmare said.

The nightmare led Sarah up a dark trail.

"I understand now. The riddle, 'a river of lava flows from the nightmares mouth, the flame will waver, but it can guide one that has a mighty heart of fire'. Lava drips from your mouth, you can only be seen during the night, and at night the path cannot be seen by human eyes so you're here to guide those with a mighty heart of love, and your flaming mane and tail waver when you walk," Sarah said.

"I am surprised you didn't figure that out sooner," the nightmare said.

"You're leading me because I left behind my comrades, not out of greed, but out of love," Sarah said.

"Yes," the nightmare said.

The rest of the trip to the Fire shrine was observed in silence. The shrine had columns of fire surrounding the dragon statue which had a mane of fire.

"Blaze, you have a new opponent, and this one may prove to be a challenge," the nightmare called. A massive flaming dragon appeared. His forehead and back was black while his belly alternated between yellow, orange and red, his mane, horns and every other scale was a raging fire.

Blaze eyed the black dragon standing before him.

"A challenge indeed," Blaze said with deep booming voice.

"I can beat you easily, with a blast from my water cannon," Sarah warned.

"Only if you can hit me," Blaze said.

"I have the best aim among dragons," Sarah boasted. Blaze walked up to her in an attempt to intimidate her, but it failed. Inside Sarah, her water chamber was building up pressure.

"A dragon that boasts, is presumably a weak dragon. You, who have never raised the moon, yet you call yourself a Dragon of the Night," Blaze said.

"There is another, older and more experienced than I that handles that role," Sarah said.

"Aye, two of each, always, two Lunar Dragons and Two Solar dragons. There has to be, because it takes one Solar Dragon and One Lunar dragon working together in harmony in order to keep the balance between Earth and Star," Blaze said.

"Ye speak in riddles to fog my mind, it won't work," Sarah said calmly.

"Ye are a dragon, answering riddles is one of our forte among many others," Blaze said. Sarah didn't say anything, angering Blaze.

"You young fledgling cannot possibly defeat me. I have lived far longer than and know all the tricks of battlement," Blaze said with a growl and bared his teeth at her. Taking that as her cue, Sarah, without moving her head, squirted a powerful torrent of water through her pursed lips. Blaze reared back and howled from pain. Sarah leapt into the air and fired four more balls of water at him which drenched him and doused his flames.

Blazes slumped over slightly breathing heavily, relighting his flames would take all of his energy.

"Take the Talisman of Fire," Blazes gasped out he put his paw on his chest. Sarah did as she was told, took the talisman from the statues mouth.

"Remember my riddle, the answer to it is the answer ye seek," Blaze said as she passed by him. As she walked down the trail her ears picked up a whisper from the trees.


	10. We're Flying Now

**We're Flying Now**

True to her words, Sarah had clawed every ten trees to mark the main path. Jack was not happy about getting left behind, but he respected his daughter's reason. They followed the trail of claw marks. Barbossa led the way this time. Without Sarah leading them it seemed the group was going faster, but he knew Sarah was way ahead of them.

"I hope we don't run into any trouble. Without the might and fury of Sarah to protect us, our numbers will be reduced quickly if we run into a terrible beasty," Barbossa said.

"I suspect Sarah will have removed any and all monsters from our path," Teague replied.

Jack just wanted to run ahead to catch up with Sarah, but he trudged along next to his father.

"Wonder what talisman is next for her to acquire?" Marcus asked.

"It'll be the Talisman of Nature," Teague said.

"How do you know?" Marcus asked.

"It's in the Pirate Code," Teague answered.

"What kind of things will she be dealing with nature?" Jack asked.

"A Dragon of Nature will be able control and summon plant material, as you saw with the first Talisman. Sarah used her ability to control plants to create that post of vines," Teague answered.

…^…^…

Plants that could attack you, vines that come alive like snakes, leaves that have sharp edges, all of these and more are what is in store for Sarah when she reaches the Nature Shrine. It is not known to many, but Sarah, after being able to transform into a human, had come out of exile at one point, just long enough to infiltrate a cutthroat pirate crew to help bring them to justice. The moment the _Troubadour_, Teague's ship, had been spotted, Sarah attacked. Summoning vines from the boards of the ship, wrapping them around the crew. She threw vines from her hands that wrapped around the legs of a fleer and bring him down. When all the crewmembers were caught she ran up the white flag to signify surrender. The captain of the crew never knew who Sarah was until then. Before he knew her only as Darcy and he believed her since Sarah always wore her long black cape and hood to conceal her identity. It wasn't until Teague came and order his men to take them to his brig that the captain accused 'Darcy' of betrayal. Sarah had simply flung her cape off and declared that her name wasn't really Darcy. The captain recognized her only by the black wings and tail as being the legendary Sarah. Teague thanked her for her generous help in bring the cutthroats in, but that it wasn't enough to redeem her. That's just the short version of that story.

The day wore on; the temperature was rising, as was the humidity. The men were starting to tire from the long hike that was now taking them up hill. One crewman came into contact with a scorpion and now had a swollen arm.

"Where is Sarah when you need her?" Teague asked to no one in particular.

"He'll need medical treatment soon and we have no means of contacting or calling for Sarah," Barbossa said.

"I'll go back down with him," another crewman said.

"He may not make it, but go back down with him," Barbossa said. But before they could start down a familiar roar was heard. They all scanned the skies until they spotted the black Dragon flying towards them.

"Sarah, thank god," Teague said. Sarah landed, transformed into her human form and immediately began examining the sting and arm.

"He'll make it, the scorpions up here don't have that potent of venom," Sarah said.

"What do you need?" Teague asked.

"A water flask," Sarah said. A crewman handed her one. She filled it with water, caped it, then with a blast of her ice energy, she froze it and the smacked the bag against the ground to break up the ice before handing it to the poor sot.

"Keep that on the arm, it'll reduce the swelling," Sarah said.

"What about the toxins?" Barbossa asked.

Sarah summoned up her plant energy and had a strange plant that had dark green leaves with a mix of iridescent blue and purple veins, grow from the ground.

"What is that?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"It's a magical plant that can only be summoned by those with Nature Power," Sarah answered. She cut the plant at the base with her claw.

"Pot?" Sarah asked. They handed her a pot which she filled with water from her Water Power. Then she summoned her earth power and had summoned up a stone stand that had four legs which were connected to a circle that stood three feet off the ground. She put the pot in the circle then bent down under it and belched fire out at the bottom of the pot. Through Dragon magic a circle of extremely hot fire hovered off the ground directly under the pot. The water began to boil.

Sarah held her right hand over the pot and with a quick downward swipe with the plant, sliced it up into smaller pieces. Able to withstand over 2000 degrees, Sarah stirred the plant in the water with her hand, slicing it up even more and also releasing, with plant energy, sugar into the water.

"This tea should help your immune system fight off the toxin," Sarah said.

She poured the drink into a large cupped leaf of the magical plant and handed it to the man. The man drank the tea down.

"How did you know we needed you?" Jack asked.

"The forest speaks; all you have to do is listen," Sarah said. Her energy was slightly drained now. Summoning the magical plant, for those of you who want to know is known as Bitter Dragon Tears, took a lot of Sarah's energy, hence the name Bitter Dragon Tears. Although the bitter part has a double meaning, without sugar the tea made from the plant is extremely bitter. She found a spot of shade and collapsed under it.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Just exhausted," Sarah said. Jack went over to her.

"Did you get the third Talisman?" he asked. Sarah revealed the red stoned Talisman.

"My easiest acquisition. Blaze, the Fire Dragon was all talk and no action," Sarah said.

"Sounds like someone else we know," Barbossa said.

They all took a half hour break. The man who was stung by the scorpion had fully recovered. Sarah prepared to go after the Talisman of Nature. The riddles seemed to be getting harder, but Sarah figured she may not need to be able to answer the riddle. From the air Sarah could see all of the shrines.

"Grandpa, do you remember anything about the shrines in the Pirate Code?" Sarah asked.

"In terms of?" Teague replied.

"Entering them, could I be able to enter the shrine from the air, or is there some form of magic that may prevent me from flying in," Sarah asked.

"Information like that would not be recorded, since not all humans can fly," Teague pointed out.

"You're not thinkin' of leavin' us again are ye," Barbossa asked.

"Aye," Sarah said.

"Not without me, you're not," Jack said.

"How exactly do you plan on keeping up with me, I can fly and it's not entirely safe for you to fly with me," Sarah said.

"I've flown with you before," Jack argued.

"Aye, but only for an hour," Sarah pointed out. Jack stormed away at that remark.

"Perhaps if we made a saddle?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"What do I look like, a horse?" Sarah barked and leapt up into a tree.

"A saddle may be the answer," Teague said.

"There is no way you're putting a saddle on me," Sarah argued.

Mr. Gibbs and Captain Teague began designing the saddle, despite Sarah's protests. The saddle was to have four straps, one to go around her neck, another to go across her chest and another one that attached a wooden ring from a small gun powder cask to the saddle and the last one was attached to the bottom of the wooden ring and went under her belly. (I have a picture of this if anyone is interested) The stir-up was just a simple loop of leather, and to keep the leg from sliding there was another loop of leather attached the stir-up that would go behind the heel. The only thing Jack had to hold onto with his hands was a pair of leather loops at the front. (The image below is a much more sophisticated one that Sarah has added things to, but it gives you a general idea)

Jack looked the saddle over before accepting it. He carried it over to the tree Sarah was cat napping on.

"No, I am not wearing that thing," Sarah said.

"Sarah, this way I can travel with you," Jack said.

"I am not going to be used like a horse, especially not by you," Sarah said.

"You know, I have the Talismans you've collected right here in my hand, and you won't get them back until this saddle is put on," Jack said flashing the Talismans at her. Sarah glared at him, then snorted out a plume of smoke and hopped down. Jack strapped the saddle onto her back.

"Don't tighten that one so much dad, you'll choke me," Sarah growled. Once she was saddle in Sarah took off to make sure the saddle didn't hinder her ability to fly. Satisfied with the saddle as much as she could be, Sarah returned to collect her Talismans and her father.


	11. Mother Nature, Father Love

**Mother Nature, Father Love**

Talisman four

Sarah and Jack soared over the land.

"So the Talisman of Nature, best special attack would be fire?" Jack asked.

"It would seem to be the best method to use, but that only works on dry plants, ice will be my weapon of choice," Sarah said. She searched with her Dragon vision for the Nature Shrine. Sarah's cartilaginous horns vibrated, as she scanned the ground with her sonar for the trail. The trail veered off to the right towards a canyon.

"Hmm, that can't be right," Sarah said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The main trail, looks like it veers off towards that canyon over there," Sarah said.

"News flash, I can't see that far," Jack said. Sarah snarled and slapped him across the face with her horn.

"Hey," Jack said. He touched his face, expecting to find blood but was surprised to see, there was none. He looked at her hard horn that she slapped him with. For the first time he noticed that rather than curving inward, the horns curved outward.

"They curve out so I don't scratch up my neck," Sarah said as if she had read his mind.

Sarah descended towards the trail and landed.

"Aw, that would explain things," Sarah said as she gazed upon a trail covered by a thick thorny briar patch. Jack slid down off her back.

"So that's the trail to the next Talisman," Jack said.

"I believe so. The next Talisman is Nature," Sarah said. Jack moved towards the trail.

"Well let's get a move on then," Jack said. Sarah nudged him forward with her nose. He stumbled then looked back at her.

"Oh, you want me to go first," Jack said. Sarah nodded vigorously with a devilish grin on her face. Jack shook his head then turned back to the trail.

"Scaredy Dragon," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Sarah said.

They walked together in silence for quite some time. Finally unable to take the silence between them Sarah spoke.

"Dad, I can't help but feel that I am losing my pirating touch," Sarah said.

"You still have it in you, Sarah. You just need to give it time. You've been in exile for almost 15 years," Jack said.

"I fear if I return to pirating, I will become the Black Dragon of Death again," Sarah said.

"You are able to fly Sarah, why would you need to put yourself in a crew. Without a crew to fight over the swag with, you are less likely to become that hideous beastie," Jack said.

"I do get tired dad, even with gliding on the wind," Sarah said.

"I see," Jack said.

"Besides, I do so long to be on a ship again," Sarah said.

"You're welcome to join me crew," Jack said.

"Thanks dad," Sarah said.

Beneath the dense overgrowth of vines and trees and thorny briar, the humidity soared. Sarah, who normally didn't sweat, had massive droplets dripping off of her. Jack stood clear of her and her sweatiness.

"I'm gonna need to stop for a drink soon," Sarah said shaking the sweat off her body, splattering it all over her father.

"Thanks Sarah, I really enjoyed that shower of sweat," Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry dad," Sarah said. Jack wiped the sweat off.

"Can't you produce water?" Jack asked. "Not when I am shedding it so profusely," Sarah said. Sarah shook the sweat off her right paw.

"If I don't rehydrate soon I won't be able to breathe ice or summon ice," Sarah said.

"You still have fire," Jack pointed out.

"Not as effective but it may have to do," Sarah said.

They trudged on, with Sarah sweating growing worse.

"Why are you sweating so badly?" Jack asked.

"It's this darn humidity," Sarah said. Jack kept his eye out for some form of water. Sarah was slowing down.

'This is not good, I can't let her give out now,' Jack thought.

He got into Sarah's hip pack and pulled several diamonds out.

"Will these do?" Jack asked. Sarah licked them up from his hand, began crushing them down, and then she swallowed.

"Thank you dad, that's was quick thinking," Sarah said. The ice helped, Sarah felt revitalized and she picked up her pace.

"We've been walking for hours," Jack complained.

"Not really, it just feels that way," Sarah said.

"Surely we should be coming to the shrine soon, unless this isn't the right path," Jack said.

"You doubt my navigational skills," Sarah said.

"You stole my compass," Jack said.

"Point taken," Sarah said.

"Have you seen anything on your sonar?" Jack asked.

"Dad, don't complain, you didn't have to come," Sarah said. They continued the rest of the way in silence. Finally they came out into a clearing with a Dragon statue.

"Aw, the shrine," Sarah said.

She walked up to the statue.

"Perhaps you should eat some diamonds before touching it Sarah," Jack said but he was too late. Sarah grabbed the Talisman and the foliage around them began to move.

"Chinese Dragon," Sarah said.

"I don't think so," Jack said. He was right the Dragon had a body similar to Sarah but was massive and had a long neck and a long tail. Sarah leapt into the attack, shooting ice from her mouth at the Dragon. The long green Dragon twisted its body elegantly, dodging the stream of ice. Sarah roared with frustration. Jack was right; she should have eaten some diamonds before engaging in this fight. Sarah lunged at the green Dragon, teeth gnashing, claws swiping. Jack stood clear of the battling dragons.

Sarah grabbed the green Dragon and launched a blast of ice at it. The Dragon twisted fiercely, throwing Sarah clean off. Vines whipped up from the ground and curled around Sarah. Jack leapt to her side. Cutlass flying, he sliced through the vines, only to have several vines wrap around him. Sarah went to help him.

"No, don't worry about me, just worry about yourself," Jack ordered. Sarah looked unwarily at him.

"Go you big lug," Jack yelled. Sarah didn't have any time to react to the Dragon when it leapt onto her. Sarah twisted as the beast landed on her back. Sarah, on her back, paws up, she tried to fend off the green Dragon. The green Dragon brought its jaws on down on Sarah, the teeth dripped green slime that Jack suspected was poison.

Sarah put her paws on the Dragon's face and thrust it off her. The Dragon swung its tail around and towel whipped Sarah across the face. Sarah fell back stunned at the slap. Within seconds of falling Sarah was wrapped up by the green Dragon, like an antelope wrapped up in the constricting coils of a snake. The Dragon bit down on Sarah's neck, and brought its crushing strength down on her. Sarah roared out in a screaming pain filled roar. Jack, who was still struggling against the vines, looked in her direction.

"Sarah, no," Jack yelled. Paternal instincts took over; he wiped out his pistol and shot the green Dragon, right in the eye. The green Dragon leapt off of Sarah, now blind in one eye. Sarah lay still on the ground, stunned from the sudden attack. Blood trickled down off her neck. Jack tore away from the vines. He drew his cutlass and leapt over to his downed daughter.

The green Dragon brought its full strength down on Jack.

"You'll have to get your blade under the scales to stab the heart," Sarah gasped out.

"You rest," Jack said. Jack swung his blade up, slashing the Dragon's nose.

"Leave my daughter alone," Jack hollered. The Dragon backed away, in submission.

"What?" Jack was confused.

"Mother Nature recognizes Father Love," the green Dragon grumbled. Its voice was evidentially female.

Jack ran to Sarah's side and checked her wounds. Sarah had deep wounds on her neck. Jack looked her and then brushed her head. Sarah was not only hurt, but she was exhausted. The wounds she sustained wore her out to the point she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Don't fall asleep Braet or you'll never wake up," Jack said. (Originally Sarah was called Braeton, then I changed her name to Sarah, I am keeping her nickname though).

"Braet, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time," Sarah said.

"You've been in isolation for 15 years," Jack said.

"Actually, I've been out of exile for almost eight years now," Sarah said.

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"I helped grandpa bring in those last cutthroats," Sarah said.

"So that's how you've been in the know of things," Jack said.

"Yes," Sarah said.

"If you had come back, why didn't you help us with Beckett and the East India Trading Company?" Jack asked.

"I wasn't ready to be reintroduced to the pirating community," Sarah said.

Jack laid a pile of gems in front of Sarah. Sarah picked through the gems, eating first the rubies to recharge her strength and stamina, and then she made her way through the emeralds and finally the diamonds. Jack did what he could to tend to her wounds.

"How do you plan on getting back my compass?" Jack asked.

"A mixture of brain and brawn," Sarah said.

The green Dragon had brought a mixture of herbs to heal Sarah's wounds. Jack mixed the herbs together into a paste and rubbed it onto Sarah's wounds. The paste soothed the wounds on her neck.

Jack finally permitted Sarah to fall asleep. Sarah slept strongly with Jack leaning back against her, watching over her. Jack, without help from his daughter, managed to get a small fire going. The green Dragon lay not too far off watching them. Jack couldn't tell if she was staying around to wait for his daughter to get well enough to continue the fight or if she was there as another line of defense. At that moment, the only thing he cared about was his hurt and exhausted daughter. He stroked Sarah's head as she slept. Sarah let out a soft squeak as her dad stroked her. Sarah pulled her head away from him.

"Is this fight completely over, or are you staying here to finish it off," Jack asked.

"You may leave if you like, but I would hate to take the joy of the win away from the young cosmic Dragon," the green Dragon said.

"What do you know about my daughter's species of Dragon?" Jack asked.

"She is a rare Dragon; these dragons can control the cosmos. Sarah, being a lunar cosmic Dragon can control the moon. Before Calypso was released, Sarah and Lunera Nightern, her elder, had full control over the sea," the Dragon answered.

"What are the other cosmic dragons?" Jack asked.

"There are the Solar, Star and Earth dragons," the Dragon said.

"Earth Dragon?" Jack asked.

"A Cosmic Earth Dragon is different from a regular earth Dragon," the Dragon said.

Sarah stirred from her sleep. She looked around, a bit dazed and confused by her surroundings. Then her eyes fell on her father and she relaxes a bit.

"Good morning love," Jack said. Sarah rubbed her head against his outstretched hand.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked again.

"Don't I have to finish the fight?" Sarah asked.

"I respect fatherly love. You are free to go," the green Dragon said.

"Thank you," Sarah said. She got up and followed Jack out of the shrine area. Jack checked Sarah wounds one last time, she was, surprisingly, fully healed.

Sarah and Jack walked together down the trail back to the main trail. "I am still really tired from that last encounter. I don't even know why," Sarah said.

"Can't help you," Jack said.

"Dad, could you grab some more diamonds from my pack?" Sarah asked.

"No, you can get it yourself," Jack said. Sarah collapsed from exhaustion and transformed back into her human form.

"Sarah?" Jack asked. Sarah's mouth hung open, drool running out of her mouth. Jack knelt by Sarah's side and touched her.

"Oh Sarah," Jack said.

"Jacky?" a familiar voice said behind them. Jack turned to see his dad and the others approaching.

"Hello dad," Jack said.

"Is she okay?" Marcus asked.

"She was in a pretty tough fight," Jack said. Teague knelt next to her and pressed two fingers against her pulse.

"Her heartbeat is erratic," Teague said.

Jack pulled diamonds out of Sarah's pack and handed them to her.

"Here Sarah," Jack said. Sarah opened her mouth and Jack placed them in her mouth. Sarah took them from him and ate them. Sarah did feel better now that she had eaten some more diamonds.

"Feeling better love?" Jack asked.

"Yes dad, and hopefully next time I ask you to get me some gems out for me, you'll do it," Sarah said.

"Yes Sarah, I will," Jack said.

"She needs some rest," Teague said.

"Great," Barbossa said, disappointment in his voice.

"Relax, Barbossa. No one can get inside Shangri-La without the Talismans," Sarah said.

"No one ever said you had to stay Barbossa," Teague said.

Sarah yawned deeply. "As soon as I rest up, I'll be as good as new. Besides, I am nocturnal," Sarah said.

"And I'll knock your turn all off Sarah," Barbossa growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked.

"Now you two let's not get into a fight," Jack said.

"Dad, stay out of this, you chicken," Sarah growled and getting up.

"Now is that any way to talk to your father," Jack said.

"You ain't been me father for as long as I've lived," Sarah snapped at him.

"Ouch," Marcus said.

"Sarah, calm down," Jack yelled. Sarah turned and glared at him with a dark gaze. She stomped over to him.

"Might I remind you…Father…I was once the Black Dragon of Death," Sarah hissed.

"Sarah, enough," Teague said. Sarah looked at Teague then backed down.

"Why do you have that power and I don't," Jack asked.

"Because I raised her," Teague said. Sarah turned back to Barbossa.

"Don't test me brother," Sarah snarled then leapt into the air and flew off.

"Now why did you have to go and upset her," Jack said.


	12. Tricking Angelica

**Tricking Angelica**

Sarah flew onward towards the canyon she had seen in the distance.

"The nerve of him. He was a fool to anger me. If my grandfather hadn't been there I would have rung his scrawny neck," Sarah growled to herself. She landed at the entrance to the canyon. She sat down and started to clean herself. "

I'll knock your turn right off…What is that supposed to mean? Who does he think he is? And Jack, honestly does he really think he can pull that whole, 'That's no way to talk to your father' crap. He has never once even considered raising me. He had no right to say that. Still he did sire me, he does deserve some respect," Sarah said to herself. Sarah pulled the Talisman of Nature out and let the sun shine through it.

"Now let me see here," Sarah said to herself. 'The desert snake's burrow breaks off from the main snake's trail, be wary, venom may bubble along it,' Sarah read. "Aw, there is a tunnel I be seachin' for somewhere along this here canyon," Sarah said. Sarah continued on down the canyon on foot.

The night wore on and Sarah was revitalized by the light of the full moon.

"Hmm, after all, I am nocturnal," Sarah said. She traveled on until the morning sun rose behind her. Sarah curled up behind a large bolder.

"So, how am I gonna defeat the earth Dragon," Sarah said out loud.

"More importantly, what is more important, becoming fully human again, or just getting back my dad's compass and stopping Angelica from bringing her dad back," Sarah thought.

"If Angelica gets inside, Blackbeard will return. If you collect all of the Talismans, she will get in to Shangri-La," a voice said.

"Uh, who said that?" Sarah said standing up. "I am Solaria Flara, the Cosmic Dragon of the Day, guardian of the day half of the Yin and Yang and head guardian of Shangri-La," a white Dragon with a fiery orange belly said. The Dragon also had a frill on her head similar to Sarah's except the base was the same fiery orange that its belly had.

"You're the daytime version of me," Sarah said.

"Yes, both of us are part of the yin and yang of harmony, two of four elements," Solaria said.

"What? Two of four elements?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Solar, Lunar, Star and Earth, though the Cosmic Dragon of the Earth is not the same as the Earth Dragon along this path," Solaria said.

"You mean, the yin and yang on the Talismans," Sarah said pulling one of the Talismans out.

"Yes," Solaria said. She pointed at each of the marks.

"Sun and earth are both elements of the day. Moon and star are elements of the night. The last Talisman is split up into four parts. Lunera Nightern however lost her part on some island. Lunera Nightern is the elder Cosmic Dragon of the Night. She is older than I. The Elder Cosmic Dragon of the Day has passed on and has passed his piece to me," Solaria said.

"May I see your piece?" Sarah asked.

"From one Cosmic Dragon to another," Solaria said. She hoisted up onto her hind legs and pulled a small piece out. It was a white twisted triangle that had a sun in the corner.

"Hey, that looks familiar," Sarah said. She reached into her pack and pulled out a similar triangle only it was black with what looked like a crescent moon in a corner.

"So my suspicion was correct. Lunera has chosen you as her replacement. She told me she had lost it, but she must have left it on your island for you to find," Solaria said.

"I don't want to be anything special, I want to be a human again," Sarah said.

"You cannot give it up until the next Cosmic Dragon of the Night is born," Solaria said.

"When will that be?" Sarah asked.

"When you've chosen a replacement human," Solaria said. She let out a loud roar.

"What was that for?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see," Solaria said.

There was another roar in the distance. Sarah looked in the direction it came from and saw two more dragons flying towards her. One had a blue body mottled with green and brown, its belly was a gradient of brown green and blue, the other was black with white speckles all over it.

"These are the Cosmic Dragons of the Earth and of the Stars," Solaria said.

The two new Dragons pulled out there pieces of the last Talisman.

Sarah placed her Talisman down.

"Welcome to the Path of Shangri-La. We know of your mission to become human but you mustn't. We need a Lunar Dragon, else the balance will be upset, I am Terrada Firmous," The Cosmic Earth Dragon said.

"I don't like sticking out everywhere," Sarah said. She transformed back into a human.

"I see you problem," Terrada Firmous said.

"Even worse, I can't drink any rum like my dad and grandpa and their friends," Sarah said.

"There is a way to undo that problem, a small amount of the water can give you back your ability to drink alcoholic beverages," Terrada Firmous said.

"Really," Sarah said hopefully.

"Sarah?" a voice behind her said.

"Dad," Sarah said happily.

"What are you doing and who are these dragons?" Jack asked.

"These are Solaria Flara and Terrada Firmous and I don't know you," Sarah said.

"I am Celestia," The Cosmic Dragon of the Stars said.

"Sarah why are you still here," Jack asked.

"I cannot complete the quest to collect the Talismans. If I do, it'll only increase Angelica's chance of getting inside Shangri-La and getting back your compass is more important anyway," Sarah said.

"But your dream of becoming fully human again?" Jack asked.

"Hand over the other Talismans," a female voice said.

"What?" Sarah said jumping around. Angelica and her crew stood in their way. Sarah thought real quickly then let out a series of sonar signals. The other dragons grabbed their pieces of the final Talisman.

"Okay Angelica, here," Sarah said handing the Talismans to Angelica including her own half of the Yin and Yang.

"What are ye doing, ye daft lady?" Barbossa yelled. Sarah gave him a glare.

"I'll even lead you to Shangri-La," Sarah said. Sarah led the way towards Shangri-La.

"So why the sudden change of heart Sarah?" Jack asked.

"I'll get me dream realized. Just by using them," Sarah said.

"Thinking more and more like me," Jack said.

"I am your daughter," Sarah said.

"If something goes wrong Sarah, I'll have ye head," Barbossa said. Sarah glared back at Barbossa. Sarah continued to lead them towards Shangri-La.


	13. The Gate of Shangri-La

**The Gate of Shangri-La**

They traveled all day long.

"How much farther?" Marcus whined.

"Shut up Marcus," Sarah snorted.

"Not much farther. A half days walk longer," Angelica said.

"So you managed to fight off the other dragons," Sarah said.

"All accept the last one, but it looks like you already got it," Angelica said.

"How did you get the last one?" Jack asked.

"One Cosmic Dragon to another," Sarah said. The other three cosmic dragons nodded. Sarah seemed to be slowing down.

"Hey Sarah, are you okay," Jack asked.

"She is nocturnal, your tired aren't you Sarah," Celestia said. Sarah could only nod.

"She must rest," Solaria said.

"No, no resting," Angelica said. Solaria, Terrada and Celestia all roared at Angelica.

"SHE WILL REST," Solaria roared.

"No, there is no need for violence. Dad," Sarah said.

"Aye," Jack said he rummaged in Sarah's pack.

"Here Sarah, some gemstones," Jack said setting several gems down in front of Sarah.

Sarah gobbled them up.

"What a waist," Angelica said.

"You don't understand. Gemstones help revitalize our energy and power," Solaria said. Sarah roared with full health again.

"Ready to go, thank you dad," Sarah said. They continued onward towards the gate.

Sarah's sonar operated non-stop.

"What is it with your little horns?" Angelica asked.

"It's my sonar emitters," Sarah said.

"What is sonar?" Angelica asked.

"It sends out sounds that are at a level normal humans can't hear, then it bounces off objects and returns to my cartilaginous horns and becomes an image in my mind. It allows me to see things others can't," Sarah said.

"It's complicated to understand," Solaria said.

"Oh," Angelica said. Sarah's sonar spanned across the land.

"I can pick up the energy of the gateway," Sarah said.

"Good," Angelica said.

…^…^…

Several hours later they came upon a wall.

"The gateway," Solaria said.

"Aw, yes," Angelica said and dumped the Talismans out.

"Now to put the Talismans in place," Angelica said. Sarah backed up from the wall.

"Be my guest," Sarah said. Sarah looked back at Solaria and winked. Solaria nodded with a mischievous smile. Angelica placed the red Talisman in the first slot.

"Wrong, Terrada," Solaria said.

Terrada roared with great fury and a circle in the form of the earth formed on his forehead.

"Whoa, what is that?" Sarah asked.

"You have one too Sarah, it is the Mark of Cosmic Power, yours will be the moon," Solaria said.

"It'll change, when fully powered, into a bright shining star," Solaria continued.

"What is this madness," Angelica asked.

"You put the wrong Talisman in the wrong placement," Sarah said.

"You knew this," Angelica said.

"I did not. I didn't know where the red Talisman went," Sarah said. Mr. Gibbs snickered.

"She's more like you every day," Mr. Gibbs said to Jack.

"Sarah you're a Dragon, you fight this monster," Angelica said.

"I'd love to…but I don't work for you," Sarah said.

"A lot like you," Teague said to Jack.

Angelica pulled out her sword.

"Fine, I don't need you," Angelica said.

"She'll be killed," Jack said. Sarah growled at him.

"Dad, get over the heat of love," Sarah growled.

"Okay," Jack said, scared. Sarah sat down to watch the fight.

"Sarah, why won't you do something," Jack asked. Sarah looked over at him.

"Can't fight against me fellow Cosmic Dragons," Sarah said. Angelica fought hard against Terrada.

Eventually Angelica defeated poor Terrada and after that the tables turned.

"Now Sarah, put the Talismans in the right order," Angelica said pointing her flintlock at Sarah's face.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger," Sarah said. Then Angelica turned the pistol against Jack.

"Put them in or he dies," Angelica said. The rest of Angelica's crew took Barbossa, Teague and the rest of the crew loyal to them captive.

"Alright, okay, I'll put the Talismans in," Sarah said. She laid the Talismans out and began to put them in the correct order. Blue, white, red, green, brown, light blue, yellow, silver and then finally, the moon piece of the yin and yang.

"There, in order," Sarah said.

"If this is wrong, he dies. Put them in," Angelica said first to Sarah then to her first mate. Her first mate put the Talismans in there respectful places.

"Captain, this last Talisman don't match the slot," the First mate said. Angelica cocked the pistol.

"Don't shoot," Sarah cried. She looked at the other cosmic Dragon.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said.

"We honor your loyalty to your father," Solaria said. The three pulled their pieces out and handed them to Sarah. Sarah then took back her piece and laid the four pieces on the ground. She placed each piece in the correct place then pushed them together. The Talisman burst into light and fused together the pieces.

"They will separate once removed," Solaria said. Sarah went and put the Talisman in its spot. A gate magically appeared on the wall. The gate clicked and whirled and made all manner of mechanical sounds. Then the gate opened up. Beyond the gate was a beautiful and lush land. Gentle rolling hills covered in a gorgeous jungle, there were waterfalls, and vast meadows.

"So this is Shangri-La," Angelica said with awe.

"Yes, this is Shangri-La," Sarah said.


	14. Fathers vs Daughters

**Fathers vs. Daughters**

"I'm sorry Barbossa, but I could not betray my father," Sarah said.

"I totally understand," Barbossa said.

"I will fight to the bitter end though," Sarah said.

"The balance will be disrupted if Blackbeard is raised from the grave," Solaria said.

"How do we defeat him?" Sarah asked.

"Answer this riddle, 'The sun only sets once a day, death only happens once in a life time, should one be risen from the grave, the sun will rise during the night, only they who follow the sun can unite against this unnatural light," Solaria said.

"I see, mysterious as the dark side of the moon," Sarah said.

"Exactly," Solaria said.

"So where are the Waters," Angelica asked.

"How should I know?" Sarah said.

"Really," Angelica said again threatening Jack. Sarah looked at Solaria for help.

"The largest waterfall you can see from here, that's where the Waters are," Solaria said.

"Alright, on her back," Angelica said motioning to Jack.

"What, wait, I am not going to carry both of you," Sarah said.

"Is that so," Angelica said. She turned to her first mate, who in turn took Teague hostage.

"Take us, or the Keeper dies," Angelica said.

"Don't do it Sarah," Teague said.

"Get on," Sarah said. Again she clicked something in sonar waves to the other three cosmic Dragon and in turn they answered in accord.

"Follow by foot," Angelica said as she and Jack both mounted up on Sarah. Sarah leapt into the air and flew off towards the largest waterfall visible which was north by northeast. Sarah didn't like this, she had let Barbossa down. Sarah glided down towards the base of the waterfall. She landed softly and let them down off her back.

"Now, I can bring my father back," Angelica said. Sarah snarled madly at her.

"Easy Sarah," Jack said soothing her.

"Blackbeard doesn't deserve to live. He's a massive code violator," Sarah growled.

"And you're not," Angelica said.

"That was a long time ago," Sarah said.

"What if your father was the same way," Angelica asked.

"I wouldn't even think of bringing him back, I draw a line somewhere," Sarah said.

"Well, you can't stop me, in fact you've done more to help me," Angelica said. Angelica walked down to the edge of the sparkling crystal clear pool of water.

She withdrew from her pack a large cup then dipped it into the water. She drew it up and held it into the air. Then she spoke in near perfect ancient Dragon language.

_"Great Spirits of the Waters of Shangri-La, I ask of thee, to raise my father, Blackbeard from his dead and fallen state, to make him whole once more. Please oh Great Spirits of the Waters of Shangri-La; breathe life into him,"_ Angelica said.

The water in the cup lit up and released a shower of sparks. Sarah shield herself and her father with her long black wings.

"Oh no," Sarah said.

"You did your best," Jack said trying to comfort her. There was a groaning noise, followed by moans of pain and anguish.

"The spirits do not like this, but they have no choice," Sarah said. A loud cry filled the spaces.

"He is coming," Sarah said. Jack put a hand on his sword.

"She will not live for this, Sarah," Jack said.

"Father," a voice cried.

"Angelica," another voice said.

"I have used the Waters of Shangri-La to raise you from the grave," the first voice who was undoubtedly Angelica. Sarah pulled back from her father and glared at him.

"Jack Sparrow, you were the death of me. And who is this black beast," Blackbeard asked.

"Sarah Sparrow, his daughter," Angelica said.

"Ah, I see. And she is here to help or to hinder you," Blackbeard asked.

"To hinder, but I was able to use her daddy, to force her to cooperate," Angelica said. Sarah let out a vicious hissing growl.

"Tough child, but as you probably know, the waters give me eternal life," Blackbeard said.

"To a certain degree," Sarah said. She transformed into her human form and drew her sword.

"I will stop you," Sarah growled.

"Father," Angelica yelled and tossed her father a cutlass. Sarah lunged at Blackbeard and Jack lunged at Angelica.

Two by two the swords connected with a powerful ring signaling the start of the fight. Sarah swung more fluidly than she had in her last sword fight a testament of practicing with Jack, Teague and Barbossa. She had regained her former skills as a swordswoman. She lunged, parried, swung, blocked, jabbed and drove her sword forward at Blackbeard. Sarah also slashed with her finger and toe claws and at one point knocked Angelica off her feet with her tail as she passed by. She pressed Blackbeard back up a trail. Sarah launched a ball of fire at Blackbeard.

"Angelica the cup," Blackbeard called. Angelica tossed the cup to him. He caught the cup, fled from Sarah towards a pool of water, Sarah chased after him, Blackbeard scooped up a cup full of water and when Sarah was in range tossed the water in her face. Sarah only smiled and leaked toxic gas from her mouth.

"Oops," Blackbeard said. Sarah launched a powerful breathe of gas from her mouth into his face; though he was considered immortal, the gas stung Blackbeard's face.

Jack fought hard against Angelica. He was just as accurate as his daughter, leapt and dodged though more than parrying and blocking like her. He didn't know why he was fighting against Angelica, but he felt his daughter's integrity was the reason.

Sarah caught a glimpse of her father's compass on Angelica's belt. Sarah roared and lunged from off a high rock at Angelica, who had little time to escape. Sarah pinned her down. Blackbeard followed after Sarah to defend his daughter but Jack was just as protective of his own. He slammed his sword up against Blackbeard's blade as it came down. Sarah battled to subdue Angelica than snatched the compass' string up in her mouth and then reared back to knock Blackbeard back. Sarah swung the compass up into the air then caught the compass itself in her hand, she stowed the compass into her pack.

'Good, mission accomplished,' Sarah thought. Suddenly there was a gunshot that range through the air. Sarah and Jack turned to find the shot had come from Angelica's first mate.

"That's our back up," Angelica yelled. She and Blackbeard turned and fled up a path separate from the incoming crews. Her crew however followed after her.

"Stop him," Barbossa yelled. Sarah snarled in response and lunged after them transforming into a Dragon and galloped after them on four legs.


	15. A Failed Chase and a Lost Dream

**A Failed Chase and A Lost Dream**

Sarah pursued after Angelica, Blackbeard and Angelica's crew. The jungle seemed thicker than before. Sarah didn't seem to be gaining on them and the canopy hung thick over her, preventing her from flying. She rounded a bend and slipped into thick vines. Her determination to stop Blackbeard and Angelica clouded her ability to think clearly. She struggled and fought against the vines only getting herself more tangled. She roared with fury and anger. Tearing and clawing at the vines she tried to free herself. Finally she tore away from the vines, but badly damaged her left wing in the process and sped off up the trail.

She charged through the gate causing it to close on her for another 50 years. The chase lasted for several hours. By the time Sarah reached the shoreline she was too late. With her wing injured she was unable to fly after them. She paced back and forth on the beach and roared angrily at Angelica. She attempted to launch a fire bolt at her but her aim was off due to her rage. She growled, snarled and hissed, she pawed the ground, and launched fire balls from her mouth. After several hours of this Sarah sat down and looked out at the small speck in the distance.

Sarah didn't know what else she could do. With her wing damaged, she couldn't fly after them. The sun was starting to set in the distance. Sarah sat thinking about what had happened. Angelica had raised her father from the dead. There was now an imbalance, Sarah could feel it and now only she and the Cosmic Dragon of the Stars could fix it.

Three days had passed before the others had caught up with her. The moonlight had helped to heal Sarah's broken wing. Jack stared at her for a moment, not sure what to do or say. Teague nudged him in the back, encouraging him to talk to her. Jack looked at him for advice but Teague simply walked away. Jack nervously walked over to her.

"Sarah," Jack started.

"Dad, what am I to do. How can I possibly defeat him," Sarah said.

"We'll find a way," Jack said.

"Oh yeah, here," Sarah said handing him his compass.

"You got it back," Jack said.

"Aye, when I saw it on her person, that's when I lunged and tackled her," Sarah said.

"Thank you," Jack said taking his compass and tying it onto his belt.

"Come, let's board the Black Pearl and pursue after your quarry," Jack said. Sarah bowed down and let him up on her back. She glided over towards the Black Pearl, where Captain Barbossa, who had lost the Queen Anne's Revenge to Blackbeard, was hollering orders. Jack went forward to take the helm.

"Oh Jack, the Black Pearl is under my command," Barbossa said.

"Over my dead body," Sarah growled baring her teeth at him.

"Never mind," Barbossa said nervously.

"That's what I thought…Dad, make for Rogue Island, there is a treasure there that I promised," Sarah said.

"Rogue Island it is then," Jack said, pulling out his compass.

Sarah stood next to her father at the helm.

"I never did get my wish of becoming full human again. Guess I'll never become full human again," Sarah said to her father. There was silence between them from a moment then Jack spoke.

"If it is any consolation daughter" he started then looked at her, "I love you just the way you are," he finished.

"Thanks dad. But I'll never get to drink rum again," Sarah said. Jack hesitated for a moment then sighed.

"Well, I was going to save this for myself, but…how can I turn down that plea, here," Jack said pulling out a small flask of water.

"This is water from the Waters of Shangri-La. I was going to use it to gain immortality, but how can I deprive my daughter of the best drink ever created. There is just enough to grant you your wish to drink rum again," Jack said.

"Aw Dad," Sarah said taking the flask. She uncorked it and looked inside.

"Dad, this would not be enough for immortality," Sarah said. She raised the flask in the air and began to speak in fluent ancient Dragon tongue.

_"Great Spirits, I hereby make a request to you, I ask of thee to bless me with ability to continue to wield my deadly fiery attacks, my fire breath and my fire bolts, but also endow me with the ability to drink alcohol once again,"_ Sarah said in the ancient language of the dragons. The water in the flask glowed bright blue. There was a quiet whisper in the air which Sarah interpreted as drink. She raised the flask to her lips and drank the sparkling water. There was a freezing chill in her chest; she grasped it with her hands. This chill lasted for several minutes then past.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called.

"Aye captain," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Fetch me a bottle of me best rum," Jack said.

"Aye, aye captain," Mr. Gibbs said. He ran down to Jack's cabin and retrieved a bottle of Jack's own pick and then returned to Jack.

"Here ye are captain," Mr. Gibbs said handing Jack the bottle.

"Thank you Master Gibbs," Jack said taking it. He uncorked, took a quick swig from the bottle and then turned to his daughter.

"If you would be so kind as to take this down to the weather deck and lean over the railing when you take a drink. Don't want a backfire," Jack said.

"Aye, Captain Dad," Sarah said saluting him. She took the bottle from him and went down the ladder to the weather deck. She leaned against the railing then lifted the bottle up and took her first drink of rum in over 15 years. Then she brought the bottle down and waited. There was heavy tense air about the ship as they all waited for Sarah to explode with fire. Jack was the tensest of them all.

Sarah smiled widely then lifted the bottle again to her lips and took a long drag from the bottle. The crew all cheered, all except for Joshamee Gibbs who now had another competitor for the bottle. Jack had a smile that matched his daughters.

"All hands on deck, man your stations, lower the jibs, hands to braces make sail," Jack said. Teague appeared with another bottle of rum.

"Sarah, will ye be joining me crew," Jack asked.

"I am best as a lookout father," Sarah said.

"Then man the crow's nest or make flight or whatever it is you do best," Jack said.

"Aye aye Captain," Sarah said again saluting. Sarah spread her wings and flew up to the crow's nest.

"Aye, fair winds and high seas, the SparrowHawk is back," Barbossa announced loudly. Sarah roared loudly along with a massive stream of fire that light up the night sky in agreement.


End file.
